


My Kingdom for Some Peace

by birdsareblooming



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (mostly from asgore tbh), Babies, Being Lost, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Children, Crying, Depression, Destroying Childhood Memories, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Growing Up, Hearing Voices, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Kingdoms, Long, Loss of Control, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Swearing, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Multi, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Past, Past Child Abuse, Possession, Pre-Canon, Pre-War, Prequel, Princes & Princesses, Puppeteer, Royalty, Sad, Sad Ending, Separate Childhoods, Siblings, Undertale Spoilers, War, Worldbuilding, Young, Young Poncho Human, Young Rudy, Young Toriel, before the story, dream - Freeform, nobles - Freeform, possible gore, unreality, war between humans and monsters, young asgore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsareblooming/pseuds/birdsareblooming
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over the earth. Humans, and Monsters.One day, war broke out between the two races...(Title suggested by cloverlady)
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Rudy Holiday, Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel & Rudy Holiday, Toriel & Rudy Holiday, Toriel & poncho human
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood and Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192323) by [birdsareblooming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsareblooming/pseuds/birdsareblooming). 
  * Inspired by [The Telescope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328906) by [birdsareblooming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsareblooming/pseuds/birdsareblooming). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Act one)  
> in which a young princess makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my new uhm, multi-chapter fic that i'm still working on! I have 16 google doc pages of a few chapters, so I might as well start posting it!
> 
> Weather or not I continue writing is going to base heavily on good feedback.
> 
> So if you like please comment and leave kudos! I want to make sure people are actually reading and liking it.
> 
> long story short, I looked at the tags like "Young Toriel" and such, and realized there probably aren't a lot of fics about our favorite boss monsters as children before the war!  
> That and i've been thinking up these concepts for ages, if you follow my tumblr you've seen at least one pic of concept for young Toriel and young Poncho Human. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!! :D
> 
> (If you want to see concept art for this, sent me an ask on my tumblr @birdsareblooming and I can show ya'll some! Also I might be drawing non-concept art for it later on)

It had finally become night. 

The sun crept underneath the mountains, it’s last strings of hair falling below the grass.

It was finally safe to leave.

She crept out from her makeshift hiding place. The stars became her guide and her light, leading her through the edge of the woods. 

She looked around frantically, no one was outside. A small cottage lay close to the bottom of one of the mountains, she could see light coming from it, but it was far enough that she should be safe. 

She held her cloak closer to her body. It was cold. 

She looked back at the cottage and saw a door open. Scared, she sprinted back into the woods, feeling the leaves and twigs brush against her fur and feet. She didn’t care, she just wanted to get back safe. 

Leaves and dirt crunched beneath her feet, and she was trying her best not to trip. But it was so dark, and her eyes hadn’t quite adjusted yet. 

She ran deep into the woods, until the leaves above covered the stars, her guide, completely. 

She couldn’t see her own hands. 

A tear fell from her face. She sat down, wondering if she’d ever see her family again. It was possible she’d be lost in these woods forever or found and killed.

She closed her eyes.

Abruptly a foot jammed into her side, and she yelped, rolling over. She heard a thunk, and her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness.

A small child lay face down on the ground, their hair was strewn and gathering dirt. She approached, crawling, and moved the child’s cloak out of the way.

It was a human hand. 

She whimpered, and she quickly crawled backward. As she stood up to run, the bottom of her dress clasped onto a small branch on the ground. At this point she didn’t care if it got ripped, she pulled, leaning back and she smacked her head against a large branch. She fell backward, her dress ripped and she groaned. 

“Are you alright?” 

She turned toward the raspy voice. 

The human child stood above her, their face covered in shadow, hand outstretched. 

She reluctantly lifted her hand and grabbed onto theirs. Her hand was much bigger than theirs, but they were still able to hoist her up, and she stood facing them.

She was also a good bit taller than them, but she’d gotten used to that.

“For a monster, you don't know the woods very well…” The child chuckled, trying to make any kind of conversation. 

She brushed off the bottom of her dress. “Well...I am not exactly the average monster… I suck at being in the woods.” she finished and looked at the child’s face, still covered in shadow. “And I see you’re not the average human either.”

The human took a step back. “What does that mean?”

“Well. You are not hunting me for sport…” She scanned the human for weapons, as they clutched their hands together at their chest. 

“Oh…” The human’s face lowered, and they clasped the cloth on their cloak. 

A wind danced by, and the human shuddered, clearly freezing.

She looked at them, sad, they didn’t have fur to protect them.

“Hold on.”

She held out her hand. Small white sparks extended from her palm, but her eyes narrowed as she tried to focus it. A tiny white flame shot out, startling the child, but she took a deep breath and let it ribbon around her hand. 

“It is alright!” She said as she held it towards the child, “It does not hurt!” 

The human held out their hand towards the fire, the fire illuminated the many scratches and bite marks on their hands. They held their hand back, apprehensive than quickly stuck their fingers into the fire, letting it whirl around their fingers.

“Wow.” They breathed out quietly to themselves. And she giggled. 

“This is common fire magic! Have you never seen this before?” 

The child shook their head. “Magic is not allowed where I live.” 

“Ah,” She turned away, giving a stink eye to the air, “So you live in one of those towns.” She suddenly shuddered. “How close is it? I do not want to end up there.”

“Don’t worry.” the child said, smiling. “As long as you stay off the path… like I did… you won't find yourself there.”

“Are you lost?”

“Yeah… hard to see in the dark.” The child sat down, gesturing for her to sit down as well, and she did. “I was supposed to go gather some food.” They said, warming their hands over the white flame, “But I lost track of time and soon lost my spear too.”

“Oh, were you hunting?” her family had never needed to hunt, so she was against it in a way, but she understood humans were said to hunt for food.

“No, my dad does all the hunting.” They responded. “It was just a makeshift spear in case of…” They paused, looking right at her. “...bears.”

“No it is alright,” she said, focusing on making the flame larger. “Why do you think we are taught defensive bullet patterns and traps? It’s common knowledge that we need to defend ourselves.”

“Defend?” The larger flame’s light touched the human’s face, revealing their facial features in short intervals. They seemed confused.

“Yeah? We don’t want to be hunted for easy exp.” 

“That’s strange…”

“Why? Do humans want to die at all times?”

“No! Well… sometimes… but…” They lowered their head, staring into the fire. “I have heard stories of monsters hunting humans… especially in unmarked woods.” 

She stared into the flame as well. “I don’t think I have ever heard of that… also, those woods are marked, just not by humans.”

“Well, I have never heard of humans hunting monsters for easy killings.” They smiled sadly, their mouth just visible through the shadow on their face. “I wish adults would tell me things.” 

“I feel the same.” She sighed. “I am going to be in charge of our kingdom one day, and yet my mothers tell me nothing.”

“A kingdom?” The child was clearly taken aback. “I thought monsters just lived in the woods, the most civilization I have heard of is small villages.” 

She chuckled. “I see you have gotten faulty information.” She looked up, glancing at the stars, and she pointed east. “If you keep going that way you will find it! It’s a small castle compared to human ones, but it is also a small kingdom compared to monsters, we just rule over the general area.”

“Are…” The human paused, holding their own arms. “Are you the royal family that rules over all monsters?”

“There is no such thing.” She laughed for a moment, “No, there is a castle way more up north, They’re the most powerful kingdom around,” She pointed. “If you were looking for “Kingdom of Monsters” They would be where you go. But we have plenty of Lords and Ladies under our belt."

“Seems complicated.” 

“I guess, but that is the monarchy.” 

“I wish I was royal.” the child said, sticking their hands inside the white flame. “I would be treated better.” 

“Does human royalty treat you bad?”

“No...yes… but I was referring to my parents and family. If I were royal… they’d have to like me.” 

“You seem like a nice child!” She said, smiling. “What reason would they have?”

“My mom never wanted to have me and forced her and my father into an unhappy marriage and they both cheat on one another and fight constantly and they blame me for their unhappiness.”

“...oh.”

“Also most people in the village think I might be unholy.”

“Because of the whoop-dee-doo before marriage thing?”

“No…” The child raised their bangs, finally revealing their full eyes. Their pupils were a faded red, and they quickly covered them again. “No one in their knowledge has been seen with red eyes. The priest thinks I am a demon.”

“I have red eyes.” She lifted the flame to her eyes, illuminating the very dark red that could be seen as black. 

“Thanks...but that doesn't really help my credit. At least in my village.” 

“I think your eyes are cool!” she said, smiling. “I hope that counts… even though I am just a monster.”

“B-”

Loud crunching noises slowly got louder behind her, and she whipped around, scared. She held out her flame, revealing two armed soldiers. The child shuddered.

“Princess Toriel! It is so good to see you safe!” said one, “Your parents are very worried about you, thank god we found you!”

The other raised their weapon. “Princess look out!” They pointed their sword towards the human child.

“No, it is fine!!” She said, standing up and spreading her arms to protect the child, making the fire dissipate. “They’re friendly!”

The second soldier’s many eyes squinted, as they held their stance. “But, how can we know humans can be-”  
The first soldier grabbed the second’s hand, holding it down. “They are just a child.” 

The soldier looked at the human child suspiciously, then lowered their sword. 

“Come with us, highness.” 

“Of course.” Toriel lowered her head, taking the soldier’s hand. “Get home safe!” She said to the human child as she waved, they waved back.

After walking for a second she heard heavy steps behind her.

“WAIT!!” Toriel beckoned the soldiers to stop, and they turned towards the child, who was taking heavy breaths. “You don’t know my name!” 

“Yes?”

“...Kylan.”

Toriel smiled. “What a lovely name!” 

The soldier’s led her along, and the human disappeared into the darkness, slowly consumed by the shadow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Act one)  
> In which Toriel meets up with some childhood friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a year after chapter one, Enjoy!  
> pls comment it helps me mental

Toriel gazed out upon the trees, stretching all the way to the edge of the forest. She had a wonderful view of her room. She placed her head on her hands. 

“HEY!” 

Toriel heard a voice, and she got up, looking around.

“DOWN HERE!!!” 

She looked down, hanging her head over the windowsill. It was a long way down, but at the bottom of her tower were two very familiar blurry blobs, laughing and waving their arms. 

“YOU ARE ALLOWED TO TELL ME YOU HAVE ARRIVED IN A MORE SOPHISTICATED WAY YOU KNOW!”

“WHAT’S THE FUN IN THAT!” Said the darker blur, “GET DOWN HERE!”

Toriel smiled. “FINE!” 

She jumped out her window. 

The two boys immediately started screaming. One started running around in circles while the other was screaming obscenities. 

Toriel rolled her eyes and summoned a magical cloud beneath her, catching her gracefully. It slowly floated down and dissipated on the ground, where both of the boys were breathing heavily. 

“See? Sophisticated and fun!” 

The second boy started laughing hysterically, and the other looked at him with wide eyes. 

“How can you find this funny Rudy!!!” He yelled, clearly still shocked. “She could have died!!!!” 

“Says the same Asgore who almost stabbed me.”

“ACCIDENTALLY!!” He cried, to the continued laughter of Rudy. 

“If you two go on this childishly I am assassinating you and taking your land.” 

“Eh, you can have it…” Said Asgore, wiping the tears from his eyes. “It’s difficult to defend anyway.” 

“Ah shit I forgot you were at the border of Tori's kingdom.” Rudy winked at Toriel. “usually you visit my place.”

“Yeah because you live in a castle. I do not.” Asgore laughed, and Rudy echoed. 

“Shall we go inside?” Toriel said through her teeth, indicating she wanted to change the subject and location. 

“So you have been really working on your magic huh?” Rudy commented, playing with the grass in the garden. 

“Of course!” Toriel flattened down her skirt on the bench, “If my parents refuse to have me in social matters than I must do something with my time.” 

“Why not?” Asgore said, sitting down next to her causing the bench to bounce. “My parents let me be in matters with our land.”

“Well most of that is fighting off humans.” Said Rudy, trapping blades of grass between his hooves. “That’s easy, all you have to do is spook ‘em.” Rudy caught the blade of grass and shoved it into his mouth. “Our parents have political crap to deal with.” 

“Get that out of your mouth!” Asgore said, kicking Rudy’s back and he jokingly spat it out. “Angel, we grew out of that phase ages ago!”

“Me and Asgore had it worse.” Toriel said, clearly remembering bad memories from her childhood. “In any case, it is still a shame my parents do not involve me in even the smallest of things, the best way to learn is from experience!” 

“Last time you had “experience” two soldiers had to drag you back home in the dead of night.” Rudy said, sarcastically, wincing when Toriel shot him a glare.

“How did you… That was almost a year ago!!!” She kicked Rudy, just missing his face when he dodged, getting up. 

“I eavesdrop too. Our parents were talking about it.” 

“Figures.” Toriel grimaced, turning away and focusing her attention on the flowers growing next to her. “They have loud mouths.”

“You two just need to come live with my parents.” Asgore said, “They don’t talk about me behind my back.”

“You sure?” Rudy joked.

Asgore fell into silence. “Uhm…uh…”

“Wonderful. You broke him.” Toriel scolded. 

“Well…” Asgore stuttered. “I know they respect me at least…”

“Good. My parents treat me like a seven year old kid.” Toriel spat, “I can not wait until I am older than I can be taken seriously.” 

“Ouch.” Rudy said, squeezing onto the bench with his two other friends. “You have got some baggage.” Asgore nudged Rudy in the side, accidentally knocking him off the bench. He laughed. “You guys are so mean to me!!!” He said, in a jokingly whiny voice. “I’m banishing you!!!” 

“Not if I banish you first.” Toriel said with an evil grin. 

“You both are becoming cruel dictators.” Asgore said, laughing. “I’m starting a rebellion.” 

“We’ll crush you under our iron fist!” Toriel joked, punching Asgore in the gut. It was meant to be fake, but he seemed pretty affected by it. 

“Ow...my ribs….” 

“Oh dear are you ok?” Toriel looked over Asgore, worried. Suddenly he grabbed arms and held them behind her back. 

“REVOLUTION!!!” 

Toriel kicked Asgore’s legs, causing him to fall backwards off the bench, freeing Toriel. 

“Nice.” Rudy laughed, helping Asgore up as he brushed flowers and grass off his fur. 

“Damn.” Asgore laughed, high-fiving Toriel, “The pity call usually works on my parents.”

“Does it now?” Toriel said.

“Oh no!!” Asgore sobbed, distressed, “I flattened your flowers.”

“With your big ‘ol butt.” 

Asgore leaned down, carefully working to fix the flowerbed he’d flattened. He finished, leaning back to admire his work. 

“Hm… Tiger lillies are really rare, where’d your family get these?”

“Like she knows-”

“They were a gift from a monster kingdom overseas, Monsutariri to be exact, they brought it during a trade as a gift of good grace four years ago.” 

“Holy shit.”

“How.”

“Magic!” Toriel wiggled her fingers, creating sparkles, and laughed. “Also having the memory of a...person with good memory.”

The doors to the garden opened, and a guard stepped out, bowing towards the young royals. 

“Princess… you are needed.” 

Toriel approached the guard. “What for? My mothers must know I am busy?”

“I’m sorry, your highness, but it is urgent.” 

“Alright…” Toriel waved goodbye to her friends, assuring them she’d be back soon. 

The guard led Toriel through the hallways of the castle, hallways she knew well, hallways that led to the main hall. 

It was the entrance to the castle, a wide open stone arch that opened to the throne room. In the middle of the room, five guards stood, three standing around holding their spears, and two apprehending and holding,

“Kylan!!” Toriel ran towards the human child, leaving the guard behind. 

“So you do know them-” She barely heard as she approached her captured old friend. 

“Why are you holding them!!! Let go!!!” the guards looked around at one another, and slowly let the child go, and they fell to the floor. “Are you alright!!” Toriel bent down, holding up the child’s chin. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m just fine.” They said. "They weren't very forceful actually."

“We found them sneaking into the castle area, climbing from a tree.” Said one of the guards who had been holding them. “When we caught them, they kept saying they knew you, and demanded to see you.”

“If it hadn’t been for them telling us to ask you they’d be in a prison.” 

“Well!” Toriel stood up, carrying the child up along with her. “From now on you see this human not just as a human, but a trusted friend. Now, I am going to take them back to the garden and heal them.” 

As Toriel led them back to the garden, she heard and ignored the guards talking about what they were going to tell her parents, and speaking badly of the human.

“Ignore them.” She said to Kylan, “They talk big but cannot disobey me unless they get a direct order from my mothers.” 

“Being royalty must be cool.” They said, quietly.

Toriel dragged them into the garden, closing the door behind them.

“Oh Howdy, Toriel! You’re back-” Asgore’s smile faded when he caught sight of the small human. He yelped, jumping behind the bench, trying to drag Rudy with him, only making him lose his balance. 

“It is alright!!” Toriel called, bringing a worried Kylan closer to her friends. “He is harmless, a friend in fact.” 

Asgore’s eyes were barely visible over the bench, peaking over, tears in his eyes. 

“Well then!” Rudy said, approaching the flinching human, “if Tori trusts you I’m sure you’re a good sport.” He clasped his hooved hands over the human’s, shaking it violently. 

“N...nice to meet you too!” They responded, shaken up and nervous. 

“Come on Asgore…” Rudy said, jokingly, “They don’t bite.”

A glint of mischief shone in Toriel’s eyes.

“Come on  _ Gorey _ .” 

Even though Asgore had a plethora of fur, you could see the immense amount of blushing through it, as he whimpered closely to Toriel.

“Y-You’re sick.”

“I know!” Toriel replied, grinning. Asgore shook Kylan’s hand, both incredibly nervous. 

Asgore began playing with the bottom of his ears in nervousness, as Toriel turned back to Kylan. 

“So! Do tell us how you came to get here.” She led them to the bench, and sat next to them, intrigued. 

They grabbed their arm. “Well…” They looked down, and took a deep breath. “The village finally decided to kick me out and I didn’t know where else to go.” 

Now getting a good look at them, they were covered in scratches, their long cloak ripped to hell, and many leaves and dirt was stuck in their hair.

“Oh you poor thing…” Toriel put her hand on their shoulder, where their biggest wound lay, and began healing them. “How cruel men can be… to abandon a child…”

“We can offer you a safe place.” Rudy said, suddenly much more serious. “There must be some village we can find that will take you in.” 

“If we look through your kingdoms maps…” Asgore said, turning towards Rudy, “You do have human villages marked right?”

“I think so.” Rudy said, “I don’t have Toriel’s memory but I’m pretty sure we have-”

“You don’t…” Everyone turned to Kylan, as they struggled to form words. “You don’t have to do that for me… I’m sure I can find someplace…”

“Nonsense!” Toriel said, “You have been kind, and so I shall be kind to you.” They stayed silent, their face lowered. “I can offer you a room for now, you will have a roof over your head tonight.” 

“Th...t” the child tried to form words, but fell silent once more. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Act one)  
> In which Toriel tries to help the young human.

After leading the child to a guest room and leading her friends to theirs, Toriel sat in her own, tapping the excellently-made dollhouse in thought of what to do. She would usually set up her dolls into seats, and teach them things about the world that mere dolls would never know. They had a right to be educated, didn't they? 

Or she would form a fake family dispute between them, or set up a mock wedding. She’d done it all.

Toriel wondered if Kylan had any human dolls. It would be nice to bring a human into the deep family melodrama Toriel had set up. It would also be nice to play with someone else. Who wasn’t Asgore. Because he cried whenever Toriel killed off someone. 

She held her cat plushie in her hand. They were beaten up, but still one of her favorites. 

“Maybe they treat me like a kid because of you.” She whispered to her doll. “Adults do not play with dolls.”

The doll didn’t respond. 

Her door slowly began to open, and she turned towards it. 

“Hello Tori.”

“Hello Cadence.” Toriel hardly referred to her mothers in person as “Mother”, seeming as there were three of them, it would get confusing after a while.

“Tori…” her mother spoke in a condescending tone, and Toriel flinched as her mother approached and sat next to her on the floor. “Who is the human in the guest bedroom?”

“A friend.” Toriel responded, placing the small cat plush back into the dollhouse. “They need a place to stay… I am sure the guards told you Cadance.”

“Yes… they told me what they knew… but I wanted to ask the source.” 

“Very wise.” Toriel stood, moving gracefully to her large bed, a bed that could fit ten adolescent Toriels. 

“Toriel… how do you know they can be trusted.”

Toriel rolled her eyes, she knew this was coming. “Do you not trust my intuition Cadance?”

“You have an amazing intuition but Toriel you are still just a child-”

“So are they.” Toriel snapped, before rubbing her face and turning away. “They are in pain and they need a roof over their heads. They were kind to me when they could have killed me easily.” Toriel turned back to her mother, fire in her eyes. “They are scared...mother.”

Her mother turned away, and sighed. “I am not the one who needs convincing.”

“I thought so.”

“Maia is... is very worried.” 

“Than tell her not to be.” Toriel said, “You were always the calm one she knows that.”

“Yes but she still does not trust this human she has never seen before.”

“I have seen them, does that not count?”

“Toriel… I trust you… but you are still merely a child.”

“I have survived over a decade why does that not count for something.”

“Toriel…” Cadance looked down at the floor. “You have to trust that we know what is best for you.”

“You are not kicking them out.” 

Cadence looked at her daughter in surprise. “I…”

“They were already kicked out of their village, I am their only friend in the world we are NOT kicking them out.” 

Cadence turned away, and stood up, leaving the room. “I...I will try the best I can.” 

She closed the door.

Toriel took a deep breath. Maia was difficult to sway when she made a decision, but if anyone could do it, Cadence could. 

“Excuse me???” Toriel stammered, offended. 

“You heard what I said.” Maia beckoned the guards with a flick of her hand. “Humans cannot be trusted on this premises.” 

“But he is just a-”

“Toriel!” Maia yelled, silencing Toriel. “There are no more arguments! If Saoiren wants to deal with them, that is their own choice.”

Toriel clasped her hands together, looking downwards. 

The guards brought in Kylan gently, just grabbing them by the arm. Maia gave them a cruel look. 

“You will no longer return to this kingdom, do you understand?”

Kylan nodded silently. 

The guards led them through the door, and let them go at the edge of the castle grounds. As the guards returned Kylan stood, and waved a goodbye to Toriel, before slowly walking away.

“How you decided to trust a human from an enemy kingdom astounds me Toriel.” She shook her head. “I thought you were smarter than that.”

Tears fell down Toriel’s face. “How can you hate someone who has done nothing to you.”

“Excuse me?” Maia turned to her child. “What did you say.”

“HOW CAN YOU HATE SOMEONE WHO HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU!” She yelled, then turned and ran sobbing all the way back to her room. 

Toriel heard her door slowly open. 

“Go away!” she covered herself in her blanket, making sure whoever opened the door knew not to bother her. She felt a large weight sit on the bed. 

“I am sorry Toriel.” Cadence said. “I...could not do anything.” 

Toriel used her sheets as a shield. 

“Oh darling…” Cadence put her hands on Toriel’s foot. 

“Why don’t they trust me?” Toriel muffled from under the blanket. 

She sighed. “It is not that dear… they trust you, they Maia just does not trust humans.”

“That does not matter!” Toriel through the sheets up, staring angrily at her mother. “They were not the humans that attacked her village!”

“Toriel!”

“They were a mere child, even younger than me, not only that but a child who was abandoned!” Toriel threw the blankets back over her head, angrily trembling under the covers. 

Cadence tried to move her hand over to Toriel, but Toriel stuck out her own and swatted it away. 

Cadence took a deep breath, and walked away, leaving the door slightly open. 

A few minutes past, Toriel fumed in silence. 

“Tori?” 

She raised her protective barrier blanket. Asgore and Rudy stood in the doorway, worried. 

“Are you alright?” 

Toriel stayed silent, she just rolled over, her back to her friends. 

She suddenly felt weight on both sides of her. She opened her eyes, Asgore and Rudy had laid down on both sides of her, eyes closed. 

She smiled, and dragged both of the boys closer to her, cuddling up against them. 

They all fell asleep quickly, snoring in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All i'm going to release today is the first three chapters, just to make sure everyone's interested!!!!
> 
> lmk if you are please!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Act one)  
> In which Toriel is a sneaky

Toriel woke up to someone calling at her door. She slowly opened her eyes to see Asgore’s mother standing at the door. She smiled awkwardly. 

“I… didn’t want to disturb you…”

Asgore yawned awake, being followed by Rudy. Asgore rubbed his eyes. 

“Mom? What’s up?” He yawned again. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m sorry to wake you up so early but we must leave earlier than expected.”

Asgore sighed, throwing the covers away from him, and accidentally onto Toriel’s face. “Humans?”

“Your sister…” 

The door closed behind them, and Toriel and Rudy stood up in the bed. 

“Aww, now we have to wake up…”

“Why?”

“I will NOT be able to fall back asleep, and cuddling is no fun without Asgore.”

“Fair.” 

Rudy rolled out, literally, and started wandering around Toriel’s room. He admired the plethora of toys and amazingly crafted book shelves. 

“What books do you have?”

Toriel rolled out of her bed, hanging her legs over the side. “It depends. Some books have been there since before I was born, others have been there since I was born.”

“So it’s a mix of baby books and old fart books?”

“My angel Rudy,” Toriel stepped out of bed, raising her finger at Rudy in disappointment. “All of the lords you reign over are going to rebel.” 

“They can come at me all they want I’ll beat ‘em up!” Rudy playfully punched the air, laughing. 

“You cannot beat up a union!” Toriel giggled, opening the door, “But what you can beat up the food on the breakfast table.”

“This early?”

“Cadence is an early riser, come!” 

The dining hall was full of breakfast foods, covering the center of the table. Queen Cadence sat at the head of the table, thoughtfully munching on some food. Rudy’s parents, Queen Comet and King Blitzen were sitting there as well, and Asgore’s father, Lord Prospit, who seemed to have stayed behind. 

“Good Morning.” Toriel said, sitting at her usual seat, and pulling one out for Rudy to sit on.

“Toriel!” Cadence said, surprised, “You usually are not up this early!”

“That might have been the mistake of my wife.” Cheerfully laughed Asgore’s dad, as he wrapped the tip of his long beard on his finger. “Apparently the three young’ens have been cuddling together for the past few nights!”

Rudy’s mother clasped her hands together and awed, while Cadence smiled sadly. Toriel lowered in her chair, blushing in embarrassment. Rudy looked almost the same level of embarrassed. He grabbed a large plate of food and started shoveling it into his mouth. 

“Anyway….” Toriel said, trying to change subject so the adults would stop cooing over her, “why did Lady Derse and Asgore have to leave early anyway?” 

His father’s face fell slightly, but he kept up his goofy grin, if only for the false performance of being unworried. “Ideset has been ill for quite a while, but we received news that she had gotten worse in our absence.” He turned back to his food. “Asgore and Derse have it covered, don’t worry! She’ll be fine!”

Toriel could see the amazing resemblance between Asgore and Lord Prospit. Especially now that she got to see his mannerisms. She could clearly tell he was nervous, but hiding it behind a goofy smile and closed eyes. Asgore did the same thing when he thought Toriel had gotten tired of him crying so much. She always felt bad when that happened. 

“I hope she fares well,” Cadence responded, “she is quite the talented one.” Lord Prospit nodded and smiled. “When she is better you must spend some time with her, Toriel.”

“I would love to see her more.” Toriel responded, placing food on her plate, “I barely remember seeing her as a young child, but all I have heard from Asgore are good things, of course.” 

Rudy clutched the fluff on his robe. “Ideset’s scary…”

“Rudolph!” His mother scolded, as Lord Prospit and King Blitzen laughed. “Don’t speak about someone like that!”

“But she is!” He said, “I think she ate a live lizard…”

“She did.” Asgore’s dad confirmed, “but don’t be scared of her because of that! She’s eaten worse.”

“Oh dear…” Cadence shook her head. “I am getting flashbacks to Toriel’s early childhood…”

“MOOooooOOM!” This was one of the few times Toriel used the term ‘Mom’. 

“Do not worry, I had a very similar experience.” Cadence responded

Queen Comet looked around, confused. “I don’t get it.”

“We’re goats.” Said Lord Prospit plainly. 

“We all grew out of it.” Cadence said, “Well...Maia never really did.”

The others at the table laughed while Toriel looked at the floor, feeling her stomach drop. She hadn’t spoken too or seen Maia since she exploded at her. Toriel was actively avoiding her, but it also seemed like Maia was doing the same. 

Cadence seemed to catch Toriel’s signs from across the table, and she quickly changed the subject. “Well, never mind that, Emese is coming back today!”

Toriel’s face lit up. “Really!!”

Cadence smiled, dodging the bullet. “Yes! She sent the letter a few days back.”

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Toriel yelled, still smiling. 

“Well I had no idea when she would in the morning! I do not want you to get excited than wait all night!” 

“Too bad!” Toriel said between munches, getting as much food in as possible. “Now I am excited!” 

She slipped off the chair, and ran out of the dining hall, waving to everyone else.

She wasn’t just excited because her mother was home, but it was her final chance at victory. If she could convince Emese of the innocence of her friend, it would be two against one. 

Toriel walked out the front entrance, waving hello to the guards. She walked to the front entrance to the garden, and picked up a basket of flowers she had been working on. Slipping past the view of the guards she weaved through a hole in the stone garden wall. Peeking at the guards around the castle, she ran to the closest tree, hiding behind this. Almost melodically she sprinted in between trees. Finally when she had gotten far enough, she kept sprinting until she couldn’t see the castle between the trees. She took a hard right, running into a small stone cave covered in moss and leaves. 

“Good news!” Toriel said musically, “Emese is much nicer than Maia, and she can be convinced!” 

Kylan was huddling in a corner, clutching their cloak and stolen blankets to themselves. 

“And then we can find you a place to stay!” 

Kylan shuddered, freezing. Toriel frowned.

“Do you need more blankets?” Kylan buried themselves into them. 

“I’m alright...just…” They buried themselves so far Toriel could only see parts of their hair. “...not good sleep.”

“I can get you some pillows!”

“It’s not that...well maybe it is…” They parted the blankets, looking at Toriel, their red eyes visible and bright. “...Nightmares…”

“Do you accept hugs?”

Kylan frowned, and nodded. Toriel walked over and wrapped her arms around the many blankets covering Kylan. 

“You’re warm…” 

“It is the fur.” Toriel smiled. 

She let go, and began creating a fire with magic in the corner. 

“Can you…” Toriel turned to Kylan. “...Can you come back…” Toriel smiled, and resumed hugging the small human. “You’re fluffy...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this bois.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Act one)  
> In which a Queen returns.

The large carriage rolled in front of the castle, pulled by magic. Toriel ran out the front of the castle, dancing from foot to foot in anticipation. 

A guard opened the door, and flying out came the queen, speeding towards her daughter. Before anyone knew Emese was carrying Toriel in her arms, throwing her into the air and catching her again. Toriel’s giggling filled the air. Emese sprinted back into the castle, taking her place on the throne and placing Toriel on her lap. 

“Did you miss me my dear?”

“YEAH I DID!” Toriel said, jokingly crossing her arms. “How could you leave me?” She said, in an angry voice between giggles and through a smile. 

“Those villagers had to take me away from my sweet marshmallow.” 

“So it WAS another dispute…” Toriel said, laughing to herself. Cadence had refused to tell her. 

“Somewhat…humans were encroaching on the border lands.” Emese started petting Toriel’s ear. “This was not the first time, so they wanted me there to help finally solve the dispute peacefully.” Emese smiled sadly. “The humans have been more… violent recently. I do not know the cause but they refused to agree to the villager’s terms.” She looked off into the distance. “It is like they have an anger plague.”

“Maybe something’s in the water?” Toriel said, half joking half seriously. 

“It is possible I presume.” Emese tapped the tip of Toriel’s nose, smiling in spite her strife. “I hope they reconsider before…” her smile faded, “before we’re forced to send reinforcements.” 

Toriel looked at the ground. She always hated hearing about disputes. 

Why couldn’t humans and monsters get along like her and Kylan? It was truly a mystery to her.

She decided to wait to ask Emese about Kylan, she didn’t seem to be in a good mood, especially when it involved humans. 

“Maybe they will realize how stupid they’re being!” Toriel said, optimistically. “Maybe they will sit down, and realize this is a world where no one has to fight each other!” 

Emese smiled, picking Toriel up and standing. “They’re not the only ones who need to realize that sadly…”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing dear.” 

Toriel dropped the subject. If Emese was keeping things from her, it was serious. Although she wanted to press for more answers, Emese was probably planning a better way to tell her. Toriel could be patient. For a little bit.

“I CAN NOT HANDLE IT!!” Toriel burst into Emese’s room, startling her.

“What???”

“WHO ELSE MOTHER?? WHO ELSE NEEDS TO LEARN??”

“My dear Toriel!!” 

She ran into the room, throwing herself on the enormous bed. 

“I DESERVE TO KNOW!!” 

Emese backed up against the headboard, then sighed. 

“Only because you insisted.” She sat up, tapping her lap. Toriel sat in it, looking up at her mother. “But do not speak of this. It is… a sore subject with your other mothers.”

Toriel crossed her heart.

“Well…” She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “Well… there are some groups of monsters… who decide to hunt humans and they sometimes hunt us.”

“Why?” Toriel tilted her head. “Why not just talk?”

“They say the humans made the first move… which is technically true, but that doesn’t excuse their actions.” 

Toriel nodded. 

“Of course they would be kind to you, but I would advise staying away from such groups. Never go into the forest alone again.”

“Again?”

“You know.” Emese smiled, reaching down and hugging her daughter.

“Emese that was a year ago!!!!!!!” She whined.

“So sometimes monsters DO hunt humans…” Kylan looked at the floor of the cave. “I guess they weren’t lying.”

“Probably over exaggerating.” Toriel replied. “If I have not heard of it then…” Toriel paused. “You know what, nevermind.” 

“Well it’s clearly not a problem if you can even keep it a secret!” Kylan said, a sad smile across their face, they almost sounded as if they were trying to convince themselves. 

“I guess!!” Toriel brought the food out from inside her dress, and she passed it to Kylan, who ate hungrily. 

“Sorry I could not talk to her about you yet… she was in a sour mood when it came to humans.”

“Yeah you said something about that…” Kylan put their food down, “It was something about a land dispute?”

“A land dispute gone violent. On the human side at least.” 

“You’re sure?”

“Oh course! Emese is very honest.” 

Kylan nodded. “I hope she likes me.” 

“Once I speak to her about you, she will! I give my word!” 

Kylan smiled weakly. “As long as I'm not living in a cave anymore I’ll be happy.”

“I am so sorry you are lowered to living here…” Toriel frowned. “I am trying to get you out as soon as I can.” Toriel turned to the magical fire she had created earlier, making sure it was still alight. “Hopefully this one will stay longer this time.”

“Hopefully I’ll get out before it can.” Kylan mumbled.

Toriel turned to them. “Are you quite alright today?”

They shook their head, burying themselves into their cloak. “Just… tired.” 

“That is fair,” She said, “You have been through many hard times, and nightmares do not help. They certainly do not help me.”

“You have nightmares?” they said, muffled.

“Of course I do! It is about… stupid and… embarrassing and very strange things, but of course!”

“You ever have a dream about something really specific, and then it becomes recurring?”

“Well there was this crab once-”

“No! I mean like something connected to real life.”

Toriel thought. “If I have, then I have forgotten.”

Kylan sunk deeper into their pile. “My dreams have been… very strange.”

“What kind of strange? Like the trees are on fire and there’s a crab…”

Kylan paused. “Nevermind.”

“You can talk to me about it!”

Kylan shivered in his pile. “No it’s fine… it’s probably nothing. I’m just overreacting.”

“Emotions exist for a reason! Even if you are overreacting there is a reason you are reacting.” Kylan stayed silent. “Emese would tell me that when I was younger, Maia and Cadence said very similar things about overreacting, but she always listened.” 

“You must get that from her then.” Toriel could see Kylan smiling through the blankets. “You’re a very good listener.” 

“I sure hope so!” Toriel stood up. “I wish I could stay and listen more, but it is dinner time soon, and my mothers will be expecting me.”

“Of course.”

Toriel bid them goodbye and cheerily walked back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cloud mom


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Act one)  
> In which hope arises.

“Any news on Ideset Dreemurr?” Toriel sipped her cup of tea. 

“Nothing yet.” Rudy replied, running his finger around inside the tea cup. “I really want to know if she’s alright.”

Toriel put her cup down. “I have been working on my healing magic, but if it is really bad than clearly healing magic cannot help.”

“I hope Asgore can come and let us know what’s wrong.”

“He is not here, you can say it.”

“...I hope _Gorey_ can come and let us know what’s wrong.” Rudy laughed. “Man, he gets so embarrassed when we call him that.”

“Embarrassed? You really think it is that?” 

“...Is it not?”

Toriel waved her finger back and forth disapprovingly, while jestingly smiling. “Ignorant child…” 

“Don’t make fun of me!” Rudy splashed his tea onto Toriel’s face. 

“Well…” Toriel wiped tea away from her eyes. “There goes that dress…”

“Oh shit I didn’t realise-”

“It’s alright they all look the same.” Toriel removed her headdress, and started walking towards her closet. “The only ones that look different are for special occasions.”

People never see my normal clothes usually because of this.” Rudy held up the bottom of his long cloak, the rim covered in fur. “It’s really cold where I live.”

“I hope to go someday!” Toriel said, cheerily sneaking into the closet and closing the door, she was small enough to fit inside. 

“You don’t. It’s cold.” 

Toriel took her time, than emerged from the closet in a new dress. She threw a new head dress on. “I am gonna have to deliver this to the cleaners.” She whispered to herself, then turned to Rudy. “I will be fine in cold climates, That is what this is for!” Toriel held out her palm, setting it alight with white fire.

Rudy rolled his eyes. “We’ll see.” 

“Ah, rats.” Toriel leaned back inside the closet, pulling out a leather-wrap full of food, witch she shoved in her head dress. 

“Uhm…”

“It is for Kylan.” She explained, sitting back down at the small table.

“My mom and dad are alright with taking care of him you know.” 

“You can not do anything until you leave, and who knows when that will be. I want him out of that cave as soon as possible.” 

“Toriel?” Emese came stepping through the door. 

“Yes mother?”

“Who are you speaking of?”

Toriel explained as best she could in the following minutes. There was lots of stuttering, wringing of hands, and restating that Toriel didn’t want to explain it this way. Emese listened intently.

After Toriel finished, Emese closed her eyes in thought. 

“Maia did tell me about a human that had to be removed from the premises, but I did not realize it was this… personal.” 

“I...I know you are not in a good mood when it comes to humans but-”

“What village are they from again?”

Toriel paused. “Well… they seemed to come from the west, and their village was religious enough to kick them out for being ‘demonic’.”

Emese thought once more. “Must be the village in the land dispute.” 

Toriel shuddered. 

“I am glad an innocent child got out of that quickly.” Emese smiled. “There is a human village in the south, they are much more friendly, in fact we’ve traded with them in the past.” 

Toriel’s stomach filled with butterflies. 

“I will have a carriage take them there, if you can get them out of the forest, that is.”

Toriel smiled, and hugged Emese’s leg. “ThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYou!!!!!” She let go, and started sprinting out the castle, not even minding the guards. Using instinct she ran straight to the cave.

“Kylan! Kylan! Emese found a kind village you can-” Toriel parted the leaves over the cave.

It was empty.

“Kylan?”

The blankets were left behind, cold on the floor, and the white fire was small, just burning out. It flickered out of existence, leaving the cave in cold darkness. 

  
  


Toriel woke up coughing. 

She felt both incredibly cold and incredibly warm.

She saw Cadence turn, she was sitting on the edge of her bed. Emese looked up from the chair against the wall. 

“W-what…”

Cadence put her hand on Toriel’s forehead. “Shhh… rest my dear.” 

Toriel felt sick, and tired, everything was blurry. Maia appeared from the side of view, and she knelt down until she was face-level. This was the first time Toriel had seen her worried. “We found you in the woods, unconscious from the cold.”

It all came back. ‘Kylan!” She moved to get up, but fell back down. “I was waiting for them!”

“We searched everywhere.” Emese said, approaching as well, “if they got that far, they yesterday night.”

“That was right after I spoke to them last…” She said weakly. Toriel suddenly felt an embrace, she opened her eyes to see Maia holding her gently.

“I….I am so sorry…” She took a deep breath. “I never wanted this…” She almost sounded as if she had been holding back tears. Toriel started tearing up as well. She’d never seen Maia express any emotion other than emotional distance and anger. Toriel leaned it, letting Maia’s embrace comfort her. Emese joined in, tackle hugging her wife and her daughter. Cadence stood to the side, smiling, until Emese reached out and pulled her in forcefully, adding on to the group hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-;


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Act Two)  
> In which Asgore helps to lighten Toriel's spirits.

It had been over a year.

Soldiers all across the kingdom of Ollthair had been looking for the lost human, but no one could find them. Even soldiers in Saoiren were looking, but there was no trace. 

“They’ll show up.” Asgore said, placing his hand on Toriel’s shoulder. “And they can certainly take care of themselves.” 

“I know…” She grabbed her elbows, staring off into the distance. “I just… can not stop worrying about that poor human… with no one to care for them…” She sighed. “How is your sister ferring?” 

“She’s doing much better!” He smiled. “I think she’s finally overcoming whatever she had.” 

“Thank the angel,” Toriel said, “I needed some good news.”

“Is everything alright?” He looked worried, and Toriel turned away. “Nothing. Everything is alright.”

Asgore paused, looking at the floor. “Five.”

Toriel turned. “What?”

“That’s how old I was when I met you. I was five.” He looked at her, concerned. “I know when you’re hiding something.” 

She took a deep breath. “I am sorry I… I’m thirteen, I should know by now not to be hypocritical.” 

“I know plenty of children of the age of thirteen who are, but continue.” 

“The humans at the edge of the kingdom have been getting violent, the land dispute has turned so much worse.” 

“They’ve been getting worse where I am too…”

“Multiple villages and Lords have had to get involved, and Maia is over there right now aiding the soldiers. They refuse peace. We tried the best we could…” 

Asgore’s eyes fell. “If a conflict is what they want…” 

“I know…” She took a deep breath, the exhale shaky. “It has just not been a good few months.” 

“You know what?” Toriel looked at Asgore. “I know what will make you feel better.”

“What?”

“Rudy’s parents are holding a party, I know your moms said they didn’t want to come but if you’re not busy...” 

“I have always wanted to visit Saoiren…” she played with the fur on her chin, looking out her window. “Alright, i’d love to come along!”

Rudy was right, it was cold. Toriel was wearing five different cloaks, two of which were Asgore’s.

“I did warn you dear.” Cadence smiled, lighting a fire in her palm. Toriel held her cloaks together, falling deeper into the carriage seat. 

“It will be fun, he said. It is not that cold he said.” 

Cadence laughed musically. 

“We are almost there dear, it is much warmer inside.”   
“I hope so.”

They reached the palace an hour later. It’s stone towers stretched high into the snow-filled sky.

Toriel sprinted in, ignoring the tired cries of the guards. Saoiren guards opened the large front doors, and she yelled a “THANK YOU” as she ran past.

There were torches on the wall, glowing red and green, the colors of Saoiren, and emitting lots of heat. Toriel sighed in satisfaction. 

“Told ya.” Toriel turned to see Rudy, leaning against a wall. Toriel threw a coat at him.

“Are you sure you’re parents do not need this dining room for discussions?”

“Oh, this is the second dining room.” Rudy stated.

Asgore rolled his eyes. “tHis Is tHe sEConD dIniNg rOoM“

“You don’t have two?” 

Asgore froze. “No!!!”

“I’m just kidding! It’s not even a dining room.” Rudy opened the door, it was a large room, completely empty. “It’s the party room.”

“There is nothing in here.”

“Not with that attitude Tori.” 

“Don’t ‘Tori’ me, bitch.” 

“This is a room of imagination!” He stepped into the middle, spinning around. His hooves clacked against the wood floor. “The world is our oyster!” 

“Looks like an empty oyster to me.” 

Asgore suddenly leaped, sliding on his stomach on the slippery wood floor. He jumped up. “OYSTER!!!!” He yelled, immediately tackling Rudy. Rudy crawled out from under him, blushing and giggling, sprinting back to Toriel. 

He took deep breaths, and stood up. “But really, it’s not actually an empty room.” He leaned against the wall. “Usually during parties we get a band and here and some horderves, make it a ballroom, but guess who got caught in a snowstorm!” 

“The horderves?” Asgore asked, getting up from the floor.

“No, stupid the band.”

“I knew that!” The laughed, “anyway are we still gonna have horderves though?”

Rudy laughed, it bounced off the empty walls. “Yeah, you two just came early.” 

“Are we going to have to make our own music?” Toriel said. 

“God I hope not.” Asgore said. “I! Can’t sing.”

“I have heard him sing,” Toriel whispered to Rudy, “it sounds like an ostrich dying.” 

Rudy shrugged. “We could dance to total silence?” 

“My favorite song.” Toriel replied.

“I can’t dance either.”

“Did your parents NEVER give you dance lessons?” Rudy scoffed.

“My parents were too busy, and Ideset never learned either so it’s not like SHE could teach me.” 

Toriel rolled her eyes. “Dancing is basic etiquette, it is an art form used to meet new people.” Toriel approached Asgore unemotionally, grabbing his hands in her own. “Now of course most dances come from a quick learning lesson. Strip the willow comes with experience. Toriel moved his arms around as he stared at her terrified, and she set his arms in a waltz position. “Although rarely in a social event will waltzing be needed, it sets a good feel for how ballroom and social dancing work.” Asgore looked at Rudy scared, while Rudy was laughing his ass off. He gave a joking thumbs up. 

“Now, since you are leading, you step your right foot forward, and I will put mine back.” 

Asgore’s legs shook as they did as Toriel said. “The thing about waltzing is that both partners are reliable for their steps.” she led him as they both stepped to the side. “If one is good and one is bad the dance will be ruined. If both are bad than it will certainly be ruined. Now you will step back and I will step forward.” Asgore listened. “When group dancing it depends on the quality of the group as a whole. Individuals do not matter as long as they catch on to what everyone else is doing.” She led him to the side again. “But since waltzing is just two, the individual is very reliable, however…” Toriel led him through the same path again, Asgore was looking at his feet, but no mistakes were made. “...Waltzing is very simple. Four steps.” 

Asgore looked back up at Toriel, “And it goes to the beat right?”

“Excellent!” Toriel spun, throwing Asgore and her into a new position, starting the set once again, Faster this time. 

“I think I'm getting the hang of it!” Asgore smiled, blushing. 

“Good!” Toriel grabbed his hand, spinning him under her arm and passing him over to Rudy. “But we need to make sure you are not just comfortable with me!” 

Rudy grinned mischievously at Asgore’s flushed face. He began the waltzing set, this time Rudy led. Asgore shuffled his feet accordingly. “If you get too comfortable with one partner you will never be able to adapt to others!” 

“Besides,” Rudy added on, making the waltz slightly faster, “most group dancing is about passing around partners for communication.” Rudy spun him around again, throwing him back to Toriel. 

“So it is best to memorize the dance,” They waltzed again, as Asgore looked at Toriel instead of his feet, “So that one may speak to their new partner.”

“Hence the communication aspect.” Rudy said. 

“The true hardest part…” Toriel spun Asgore, dipping him quickly. “Is getting used to sweaty hands.” She pulled him up, bowing to end the song. He did the same, the fur on his face bright pink. 

“And sweaty faces.” Rudy punched Asgore in the arm. 

“Shall we practice again?” 

Asgore was preparing to go for another round, when a Guard opened the door, bowing towards the royals. 

“The dining will begin soon, my prince.”

“That was fast.” Rudy said, leading his friends to the door. “I guess everyone’s here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking News: Two young children torture their bi friend who's in love with both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Act two)  
> In which a dinner party takes place.

The Holiday’s dining hall was much bigger than Toriel’s. It was certainly built with guests in mind. Rudy pulled some chairs back for Asgore and Toriel next to his seat at the head of the table. Toriel looked around.

The table was filled with chattering nobles. Most of them were monsters, The most prominent one were some Bunny siblings, a pink and red monster and a turkey monster, but she could spot around three humans at the table. One seemed unfazed by the situation of being a human at a table of monsters, one was awkwardly chattering with the monster next to them. The last one was sitting slightly separated from everyone else, not speaking at all. They were staring at the table, long black hair running down their face. They turned, looking straight at Toriel.

A chill ran down Toriel’s spine, and she turned away. 

Instead she focused on the few empty chairs around the table. There was one next to her, and she preferred it like that. More leg room.

The servants carrying food signaled Rudy, who nodded, and stood up on his chair, silencing the other children with a fork clanging on his plate. He smiled as everyone’s attention turned to him. 

“Hello everyone! Welcome to the classic Saoiren dining experience. I am your host, JingleBalls Mcgee.” Almost everyone at the table laughed, while Toriel rolled her eyes. “While our parents are busy talking about boring things like taxes and zoning laws, we’re going to be shoving our faces with food!” The servants came in, placing the food over the table, and Rudy sat back down. 

“You’re kidding me.” Toriel whispered to Rudy. “Could you at least TRY to be formal?” 

“Never.” Rudy whispered back. “Just eat your magic food and suffer Princess.” The only formality Toriel realized she’d get was Rudy using her formal title.

“You have no shame… do you?” 

“Guys!” They both turned to Asgore, who looked whiney. “Stop fighting at the dinner table!!!”

“Alright,  _ mom _ .” Rudy rolled his eyes, and Toriel kicked him under the table. 

“Anywho…” Toriel looked for conversation to ignore Rudy’s wincing. “Who is that?” Toriel pointed to the human with the long hair, who was pouring soup into a bowl for themselves. 

“I’m actually not sure.” Rudy said. “My parents handled the invites so-”

“Oh I know her!” They both turned to Asgore. “That’s Lady Morrin, her parents own a bunch of land they gifted to various monsters. I’ve seen her dragged around by her parents but I’ve never spoken to her.” 

Toriel looked at the floor. 

“Well?” Asgore thought. “Actually I did once! I tried to talk to her and she shrugged me off, she was rude.” 

“I am…” Asgore looked at Toriel. “I am not getting good feelings off of her.”

“What do you mean?” Rudy asked.

“I-I mean look at the way she slurps up her soup!” Toriel sneakily pointed to Morrin, she had some soup in a small spoon, and was sipping it in small intervals. “What an asshole.” 

“Says the Toriel who was lecturing me about being polite.” 

Toriel took a deep breath. “You are right, I should not be judging someone on… my base intuition even though it has been extremely accurate in the past… you are right.”

“This is a social party!” Rudy said. “Go talk to her!” 

“Not right now…” Toriel said, “maybe when the moment presents itself.” 

Rudy rolled his eyes. “Fine, you coward.” Rudy slipped out of his seat, and started walking.

“W-where’s he going?” Asgore asked, and Toriel shrugged. 

She kept her eyes on him, and he walked over to Lady Morrin. 

“Oh god dammit.” Toriel scootched her chair back. “If he asks, I am using the facilities.”

“But the moment is presenting itself!” 

Toriel put her head in her hands. “Alright! Alright.” she stated glued to her chair, and Lady Mirren awkwardly took a seat next to Toriel, as Rudy smiled. A servant brought over Mirren's food. 

The Lady stayed silent, swirling her spoon in her bowl. Her slightly-waved hair was falling all over her face. 

“Your hair is very pretty.” Toriel said, trying to start a conversation.

“My mother curled it.” She said, in a surprisingly low voice. “It didn’t stay though.” 

“Well, it still looks wonderful.”

“Where are you from Mirren?” Asked Rudy. 

“Muireann.” She stated plainly. “Much more south of here.”

Toriel smiled “Oh huh! I did not know your family oversaw Muireann, that is very close to my kingdom.”

“I know.” 

The group fell silent again. 

Toriel bit her lip. She knew Muireann from studying the maps. It was right next to the current land dispute. Lady Mirren, if not a part of, was probably very affected by it. 

“Was your journey here alright?” Rudy asked nervously.

“Yes, it was just fine.” She turned to the side, hiding her face even more. “It was very cold, and we had no fire, but I brought a book for entertainment.” With her speaking more, Toriel could tell how raspy it was. She must not have spoken much, a lot like Kylan. She wondered if all humans barely spoke.

“Oh I love reading!” Toriel said, “What did you read?” 

“It’s a book called ‘The Faceless Expression’.” She finally turned her face to Toriel, and she saw her vibrant purple eyes, with a minor hint of some excitement. 

“I have never heard of it,” Toriel said, “Would you recommend it?”

“Only if you like reading very complex and mind hurting books.” 

“Of course!” 

“Well…” Mirren turned back to her soup, thinking. “It’s really about this group of people, each had never met one another and live in very different places, until an otherworldly force ties their souls together until they accomplish its task.”

“Sounds very intriguing...” Toriel replied. 

“What else do you do besides reading?” Asgore asked.

“I weave sometimes, I’ve got a knack for it.” 

“I have done some weaving in the past,” Toriel said,” However, I cannot say I am talented at it.”

“Are you kidding?” Asgore said, “I have to do it all the time! I was forced into this life.” 

Rudy laughed. “He has made me SO many quilts.” 

Toriel giggled “Truly a gift of affection.” They both laughed while Asgore blushed. 

“A gift of FRIENDSHIP! Of friendship.” 

“Do any of you…” They all turned to Lady Mirren, who had finally asked a question of her own. “I’m sorry…”

“No it is quite alright!” Toriel said, “You can ask anything.”

“Monsters know a lot about magic, am I correct?”

“Well,” Rudy replied, “We are made of it, so I think that qualifies.” 

A shadow fell over Mirren’s face. “Do any of you know about this?” She held out both of her hands over the table. With her left hand, she quickly pulled out a purple thread, and lifted it up to her face. And with a slight blow from her mouth, it vanished. 

“Well I’ve never seen simple magic like that be purple before,” Rudy said, “But! Humans can do magic too, just differently.”

“I know that.” She said, putting her hands back into her lap as she rung them. “But… unlike with most human magicians, it can’t exactly be… controlled.” Her hand wringing got faster. “Sometimes I have nightmares, and when I wake up my bed is covered in purple string. Sometimes just when brushing my hair I get it stuck inside and It won’t disappear. And I don’t want to tell my parents because…” She stopped, taking a deep breath. “I… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She ran her chair back, standing up. “Please give me a moment.” Voice shaking, she walked quickly into the hall. 

“Yeah you’re right Tori," Rudy said, "she is weird.” 

Asgore had wet eyes. “That poor girl…”

“I hope she finds a trainer.” Toriel said. “Being unable to control one’s magic like that is a difficult hurdle to jump, but I am surprised it is happening with a human.”

“Don’t humans have to like, super practice to do magic, even the ones really connected to it?” Rudy replied. 

“That’s what I heard.” Asgore said.

Toriel shook her head. “She’ll find her way out of this, everyone who’s faced the same problem has.” 

Asgore nodded. “I certainly did.”

“You also had two parents who knew magic, and you almost stabbed me-”

“ACCIDENTALLY!!!”

“-Accidentally, but she has no one.”

“Maybe once she calms herself down we can speak to her?” Toriel suggested, and the others nodded. 

“For now…” Rudy reached over and took Mirren’s soup, and Toriel shot him a deadly glare.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Act two)  
> In which Toriel makes a great discovery.

Toriel had looked all around for Lady Mirren, but after she disappeared into the hallway she couldn’t be found. She finally built up the nerve to bother Cadence and ask her where her family went, and the MacDermott family had left early according to her. 

Silently hoping the human girl was alright, Toriel made her way back to the lounge, where all of the nobles were gathering and talking to one another. She immediately spotted Rudy and Asgore. Rudy had taken a torch off the wall with magical green fire, and was waving it around while Asgore was sobbing trying to stop him from burning the whole area down. Toriel held out her hand and stopped the fire. Rudy looked at his now empty torch disappointed, and Asgore took some deep breaths.

Some of the other children had been watching the spectacle, and were now giggling to themselves. 

Toriel smiled and approached her friends. 

“I can not believe you forgot basic fire magic Asgore.” She gave him a side hug, laughing while he still looked downcast. 

“I can’t believe he forgot he was a boss monster for a second there.” Rudy giggled, putting the torch back and re-lighting it. 

“That??? Had nothing to do with it??” Toriel said, confused.

“Boss monsters are more apt with fire magic…” Asgore said through sniffles. He wiped the rest of his sacred tears away and took a deep breath. “How did you not know that?”

“Because she only talks to other nobles duh.”

“That is not true.” She said. “...Kylan…”

“Kylan doesn’t count!!” Rudy said. 

“They count very much!” Toriel said. “You made the argument that I only make friends with boss monsters, but I made friends with a human!” 

Rudy sighed, he couldn’t win. 

“Wait,” Asgore said, looking between the two, “He said nobles, not boss monsters?” 

“Oh my god you pleb.” Rudy said, “Look around,” He did, “We’re all boss monsters here.”

“Huh, I guess you’re right.” Asgore shrugged. “Never thought about it.” 

“Well the humans are not boss monsters.” Toriel said, looking at the two humans left who were talking to each other in the corner. 

Rudy copied Asgore and shrugged. “Eh.”

Toriel’s eyes ran across the room, spotting a bookshelf on the wall. Before she knew, she was already over to it, running her eyes across the books. 

“What do you have?” Toriel asked, transfixed. 

“Nothing good.” Rudy said, “Mostly folk tales, of the holiday sort.” 

“Of your family or-”

“No I mean actual holidays.” 

“Ah yes, of course.”

“But we do have the family pine tree book, that is very boring.” 

Toriel picked out a book and skimmed through it. “This is really interesting, this is about the creation of the world are you sure this is a holiday book?” 

“Oh yeah yeah, multiple ones. Anyway keep reading, there’s a twist in the second part.” 

Toriel looked around the room, she’d barely taken it in. The fireplace was warm, the couches seemed very comfortable. And in the corner was a glass with…

“W-” Toriel handed the book to Asgore, not looking at him. “What. Is.  _ that _ .”

“She’s really distracted today huh.” Rudy said, as Toriel walked slowly over to the glass container, practically putting her nose on it. 

“What is this. I love it.” 

“I think it’s called a ‘Snail’ or something. Pretty exotic I think, at least in this cold.”

Toriel stared at it wide-eyed. “I….I want it.”

“Well it won’t survive if you try to take it home, but I think info about it might be in one of the books we have and you can get your own-”

Toriel sped over to the shelves, scanning through the books, before finding what she was looking for and throwing herself on the couch, reading excitedly. 

Time slipped by. The sky got darker, the fire grew dimmer, and the children grew sleepier. While Toriel scanned threw her book feverishly, her fellow nobles slowly sank down, most of them taking a couch to nap on, waiting for their parents to be done. Rudy was sleeping on the floor near the decaying fire, but he didn’t seem to mind. It was when Toriel finished what she was reading that she realized the weight on her shoulder, she turned and saw Asgore fast asleep and mildly snoring with his head on her shoulder, completely knocked out. She scratched the top of his head, throwing about his hair and making his leg twitch. She smiled, letting him rest as she continued reading, marvelling at the nobles all asleep around her. She kept reading about exotic and strange bugs. 

It seemed to be early in the morning when a few nobles walked in. They turned sneakily, and saw they were all human and adults. She couldn’t tell if they were tired or annoyed. They walked over to the two human children, shaking them awake. They whispered something about leaving, and the tired humans shambled away. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Act three)  
> In which Toriel and Co. wander through the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also let it be known that the name "Ideset" was also suggested by cloverlady accidentally though

Toriel weaved her fingers in and out of the fabric of her skirt. She hated how much time flies.

It had been five years since she had first met Kylan. 

Four years since they went missing.

Three years since she had stood on this balcony wondering if things would get worse, and sadly they did. 

The border dispute had become much more than a dispute. Soldiers had to be sent to help defend the monster village, which were being attacked by rampaging humans every other day. Toriel barely saw Maia anymore, she was always around there, making sure the villagers were safe and taken care of, putting out fires, and rebuilding houses they couldn’t save. Toriel asked if she could come help, but Maia refused. 

The other border villages were in increasing amounts of danger. The Lords and Ladys who reigned over the border lands had to do similar things to Maia, feeding those who had lost their homes and protecting those who needed it. 

The border was up in smoke, and Toriel wasn’t allowed to do anything. 

She used to think it was because she was a child. But now, at the age of 16, she pondered whether her theory was even slightly correct. 

She looked down, seeing the land below her tower. Toriel fondly remembered the time she scared Rudy and Asgore by jumping down. Youth carried so much more innocence, innocence she wished everyone could have. 

Toriel sighed, closing her eyes. 

She took in the sun and the wind against her fur. 

A loud crash came from the front of the castle, and Toriel whipped around. She heard commotion loud enough to reach her bedroom. She quickly sprinted out, making her way through the hallways to the main hall. 

Everything was racing through her mind. Was it possible that humans were attacking the castle? They put in a new front gate, did it already break unto pressure? 

Toriel skidded into the main hall, hands a-blazing, ready for possible conflict.

“Tori!!!” She was suddenly overtaken by a powerful embrace, being slightly lifted into the air. 

Toriel sighed. “Hello Ideset.” 

Ideset Dreemurr let her go, jumping up and down in excitement, her curled ears flopping in accordance. “It is so lovely to see you! How have you been!”

“I am well.” she lied. “I see you are full of energy?” Ideset was using her three years of lost energy and time to full use.

“Yes of course! I’m excited for my adorable little sister becoming a woman!!” 

Toriel smiled. It was a cute nickname, but she always suspected ulterior motives from Asgore’s older sister. 

“I feel like I have been one since thirteen.” Toriel said. “But I am glad it is now official, not that my mothers will treat me as such.” 

“Oh, lighten up!” Ideset said, scruffing the headdress atop Toriel’s head. “There are plenty of things to be happy about!”

“Says the lady who has to defend her home.” Toriel hated herself for her pessimism, but she was seriously downcast, and hoped Ideset could take these seriously. 

“Hey! I love spooking humans!” She grinned, “They’re easier to scare than deer!” 

“I am glad your land has such a dedicated defender.” She looked behind Ideset, seeing the broken down main door. “W-”

“Oh sorry, I-”

“I do not! Need to know!” Toriel beckoned Ideset to come, and led her to the tea room. 

Ideset had made herself comfortable, and Toriel poured the hot water into her cup. 

“Is Lord Asgore going to grace our presence?” 

“Man it’s so weird, referring to him as a lord, but yes! He’s on his way, he’s just taking slower.”   
“The tears slowing down the carriage?”

“There’s the Tori I know! And yes.” 

They laughed together. 

“So what is your business here exactly?”

“Not entirely sure.” She said, taking a sip of her tea. “Our parents bid us to visit, presumably to help your mothers.” 

“Mm.” 

A guard suddenly ran into the room. Toriel recognized him, he was young, but spirited. She definitely knew him because of the specialty armor his family could pay for that she provided the money needed. He needed special armor because of his shell. 

“Your highness…” He started breathing heavily, than swallowed and paused. “A human was spotted in the woods.”

“You should tell my mothers sir, stray humans are not my business…”

“Their physical appearance fits your description of the missing human child.”

Toriel’s heart paused. She immediately stood up. 

“Then take me to them.” 

The guard nodded.    
“Oh hell yeah!” Ideset stood up, following Toriel. “I’ve always wanted to meet this mysterious kid, I’m coming with.” 

“If it pleases you!” Toriel said.

“You could also use for extra muscle.” 

The guard gave Ideset a dirty look, but continued leading Toriel to the woods. 

“They were spotted around the 5th quadrant.” he said, leading them into the woods. “Wearing a cape and or poncho, short, messy brown hair, face unseeable.”

“Sounds like Kylan.” Toriel said. She fiddled with her hands. “I hope they’re alright.” 

“They’re alive! Presumably.” Ideset said. “So that means they’re good!”

“I suppose.” 

The guard kept leading them through, and Toriel spotted it. “It’s the cave!” Toriel excitedly parted the hanging vines, almost being transported back to her youth, almost expecting Kylan to be sitting there, by a magic fire, covered in blankets.

But they weren’t. It was empty as always. Except…

Toriel wandered to the corner, letting the guard and Ideset walk inside. 

Toriel picked up the makeshift wooden spear. It was well-crafted, but made with poor materials. Pieces of cloth held the sharpened tip to the hilt, and it seemed to be a knife that had been repurposed into the spear. She turned it around. She small seven hearts carved into the side, four of them were crossed out. On the tip of the stick was a disturbing picture of a flower. Around the hilt were a crudely carved picture of a human child and a goat monster child, through no clothing was specified, she assumed it must have been her and Kylan. Her theory was supported when next to the drawing was carved “KY” 

“Kylan was here!” she said, noticing no dust on the spear. “It must have been recent!” She turned, happily to her fellow travelers. “If we hurry we might be able to-” She was talking to no one. “...Guys?” She kept the spear close to her, and she looked outside the cave, there was no sign of them. “Hello?”

Toriel felt a sudden dizziness, and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Act three)  
> In which children are threatened.

Toriel’s head hurt. She went to rub it, but she couldn’t move her hands. Her eyes shot open, the world still blurry. She struggled, realizing her hands and feet were bound. Her vision cleared, and saw herself in an iron and wooden cage, with strongly built bars. She looked around. Ideset was nowhere to be seen, and the guard was next to her, unconscious, armor stripped away. She scooted over, and did her best to kick him, trying to wake him up. 

“Sir, Sir!” he stayed asleep, she didn’t want to be too loud. There seemed to be no one around but trees, yet she still didn’t want to alert anyone. She slithered next to his ear. “GERSON” she spoke normally, the loudest she wanted to go.

He shot awake, instantly struggling against his bonds. “Highness!” He struggled some more, taking in the surroundings. “What’s going on?”

“Shhh.” she shushed, “And I am not sure, but we appear to be captured.” 

“Where is Lady Ideset?”

“No clue.” 

Gerson sighed. “Some guard I turned out to be.”    
“It is alright! It seems it was a sneak attack.” 

Gerson looked around, trying to find a way to escape. “Can you access your magic, you might be able to burn this wood away.” 

“I’m too dazed,” she said, “We are going to have to wait.” 

Gerson took in the surroundings. “There seems to be no way of escape without magic, the bar bars seems to be protected against most attacks with a shielding spell. Same with our bonds.” 

“So there is no way of escape.”

“Yup.”

Toriel sighed. “Alright then.” She took a deep breath. “HEY SHIT STENCH!” 

Her guard jumped. “What are you doing!” he whispered.

“Finding out why we are here.” She whispered back. “HEY! TOO PUSSY TO SHOW YOUR FACE! ASS NAPKIN!” 

Rustling came from a large brush near them. Voices and arguing was heard, before out of the leaves came a tall monster. 

“Huh, I thought it would be humans.” Toriel whispered to herself. 

She took in the monster. She was tall, and wearing a very tattered peasant dress. Her many braided hair was wrapped up into a bun and two braids. Her scales were damaged and scarred. 

Toriel put on her regal face. 

“Hm, I did not expect an Atlantian so far into these lands.” 

The woman smiled smugly, her fins on her face twitching. “I’m not your average Atlantian.”

“Why are we here!!” Gerson yelled, as Toriel sighed. She wanted a more polite conversation, but this also worked. 

The woman laughed, a cruel and deep ringing laugh. Toriel couldn’t tell if it made herself more scared, or made the woman more attractive. “Thankfully for both of us, your question shall be answered with mine.” Her face became serious, she pulled a javelin out of mid-air, pointing it right at the princess's neck. “What do you know about Kylan Caillte.” 

Toriel’s breath stopped. Then she took as much breath as she could with the sharp weapon against her neck. She closed her eyes, resuming her confident face. 

“Why do you want to know.”

“Anyone who is ally of that human scum is an enemy of ours.”

Toriel resisted screaming at her, and swallowed, smiling. “Ours?” Looks like it is just you Atlantian.”

The Atlantian laughed. “You think I could manage to capture three wHoLe tEeNAgERs alone?” She laughed again, then tightened her grip on her javelin. “I could, but My little sister and our group are not to be messed with child.” 

“Awah your  _ witew sistew _ ???”

The Atlantian shoved the javelin forward, pushing Toriel back in a threatening manner. 

“What. Do you know. About Kylan Caillte.” 

Toriel bared her teeth. “I have not seen them in four years. If you want any information I am not the one you are looking for.” 

The Atlantian scowled, showing off her sharp teeth. She twisted the javelin. “You found their hiding place, that’s better than my trained men could do. You must know something.” 

“I cannot help you.” Toriel glared at the Atlantian.

The woman suddenly grabbed Toriel by the shirt, pulling her up to the bars, lifting her feet off the ground. 

“Where are they.” The woman suddenly dropped Toriel, and grabbed her own leg. Gerson had grabbed some stray metal from the cage, and spit it towards the woman. She grimaced in pain. “Why you little-”

“That is a princess you are threatening! Let us go or the soldiers of Ollthair will surely find and destroy you!” 

The Atlantian was silent. Then she started laughing silently. Then she started laughing louder. Her laughter became hysterical, she could hardly take any breath in. 

Finally she calmed down. “Oh...Oh this is rich…” She faced the princess, a terrible grin on her face. “Justice truly smiles upon me.” 

Toriel furrowed her brow. “What do you have against  _ my _ kingdom.” 

The Atlantian grinned evilly, showing off the sharp tooth that stuck out her lips. “Now, this truly has been fun princess… but I’m not the kind to care about treasonous royalty.” She put her javelin back at Toriel’s neck, her smile fading. “Less chit chat more answers.”

Toriel stayed silent, glaring. 

The Atlantian’s smiled turned into a glower. “Speak you little before I bring in some persuasion.” 

“Fine.” She said. “My guards thought they spotted them in the woods, we met once as children, and I was curious. That is all I know.” 

The woman loosened her grip on the javelin. 

Toriel smiled. “You do realize that means this forest is swarming with my guards, ready to free me as soon as they see you.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

Toriel lowered her glare.

“They won’t attack us at first sight.” 

Toriel laughed. “Why? Because youw team iws juwst too  _ stwong _ ?”

The Atlantian smiled, her eyes flashing. “You poor ignorant child.” She turned away, laughing to herself. “It is not because we are too strong, it’s because your monarchs are too weak.” The last word dripped with poison and malicion. 

“How  _ dare _ you.” Toriel spat. “How dare you mock my mothers.” 

The woman stared off into the distance, thinking, her expression changing rapidly. 

“Due to your insolence and apparent ignorance I would usually have you free by now.” She turned towards the princess. “However, you haven’t told me the whole truth.” She whistled, and from the trees above someone tossed a makeshift spear, very similar to Kylan’s. 

She flicked it into the cage, letting it imbed itself between the bars. 

Toriel looked at the spear. It was made almost exactly like the one she found earlier, but it was different. The cloth was colored green, and wrapped more messily. She looked at the carvings. Their name was carved into it, and next to it was a carving. Looking at the carving it was clearly Toriel, the clothes were spot on.

“Clearly someone they met ‘once’ could not be so engraved into their mind that they carved her on not one, But multiple spears.” She whistled long, and spears came flying at her from the trees. She caught all of them and separately threw them at the cage melodically. Toriel and Gerson backed up against the other side, avoiding the spears sticking within the holes. When she was done, Toriel approached the spears and looked at them. Every individual one had a carving of Toriel, some of them more detailed and beautiful than others. 

A tear ran down her face. “So they did remember me…” she whispered.

“Funnily enough…” The Atlantian approached, pulling a spear out, and breaking it. “I don’t even care about the ‘truth’ anymore.” 

Toriel glared. “Than what do you want.” 

“A hostage. Bait.” She leaned one arm on one of the spears, and grinned down at Toriel. “And thankfully you’re free to deliver.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Act three)  
> In which children are threatened some more

Toriel woke up.

It was dark and gloomy. After her eyes adjusted, Toriel realized she was in a different place than she started before. There were a lot more rocks, above and below, but there was still plenty of foliage. 

In the distance she saw a light, she presumed it was a fire of the supposed human hunters. She didn’t see anyone around her. 

“You’re awake.” 

She turned, and saw Gerson, leaning against the bars. 

“Any guards?”

“None nearby, but they made sure to re-add the magical spell keeping us in here. I checked.” 

“Do you have any idea what they plan to do with us.”

“I did, I didn’t get all of it, but sadly it’s more what they plan to do with you, highness.” 

“So, what do they plan then?”

“Placing you out in the woods like a cake under a cardboard box with a stick.” 

“I wonder why they want Kylan so bad…”

“They’re human hunters!” Gerson replied, “They hunt humans.” 

“Why do they even hunt humans, for a sense of justice?”

“Presumably…” Gerson said, silently, “for their souls.” 

Toriel fell silent. 

It was an unspoken reality she had never had to face.

Even if her mother’s tried to hide it, she read enough books at a young age to learn the divide of human and monster souls, and what possibly happens when a monster takes a human soul. 

There were rare writings about myths and legends of the occurrence. Terrible drawings that sent a shiver down her spine. Even though some monsters hunted humans, in recent history there was no known monster who had taken a soul, and survived. 

“But why Kylan.”

Gerson shrugged the best he could in bondage. 

They suddenly heard a loud clanking noise. If they could cover their ears they would, and they both groaned at the noise.

The Atlantian approached, banging two pots together. “Wakey Wakey your highness!!!”    
“We were already awake!!” Gerson yelled over the noise. 

The woman stopped, grinning. “I know.” She quickly summoned a javelin, throwing it and pinning Gerson’s foot bonds to the floor. She approached, unlocking the cage and opening it. “Come on princess.” She said. “Don’t try anything.”

“I am not going anywhere.” Toriel backed up to the opposite side of the cage, scowling. 

The Atlantian continued smiling. “You are.” 

Swooping in from above, a bird monster suddenly few into the cage, and grabbed her.

“HEY!” Toriel struggled, but the bird’s grip was strong. 

“Don’t struggle.” The woman said. “All of my companions are trained personally by me.” 

Toriel bared her fangs at the Atlantian, as the bird monster brought her closer.

“Little Ean here is my personal favorite,” She said. She leaned down and whispered to the princess, “Don’t tell anyone!” 

Ean blushed. “I appreciate the compliment madam Lascte-”

The Atlantian suddenly grabbed Ean’s beak, pulling him down to her face level.

“Don’t tell my name to the enemy!”

“B-But madam you just told her my name!!” Ean stammered.

Lascte let him go, and sighed. “That is fair, I apologize.” She turned her back, leading Ean, carrying Toriel, to the end of the cave. 

“A-Am I s-still your favorite?’

“That was a joke Ean,” she said, plainly. “I don’t have favorites.” 

“You are truly honorable madam…” 

Toriel rolled her eyes. “She kidnapped a princess.”

“ _ We _ , kidnapped a princess.” Lascte replied, grinning and showing off her adjacent fang to Toriel. 

Madam Lascte led Ean through the woods, it was dark, presumably night. 

They were soon joined by a few other goons, mostly bird monsters, but others as well. 

Suddenly the Atlantian stopped, and everyone else did as well. She went to a tree, and started pulling down a rope. 

“You see…” Lascte said, speaking to Toriel, “The most recent spotting of your good friend was around here.” the finished pulling down the rope, revealing a small cage built similarly to the other one. “So you’re gonna sit here, until they come to get you out.”

“That…” Toriel grimaced as Ean squeezed her tightly. “That seems like a flawed plan.” 

“Did I ask?” She grabbed Toriel, and threw her into the small cage, locking it. “You better start calling for help, because that’s the only way you’re getting food.” 

She whispered something to her friends, and the bird monsters flew up into the trees, and the others followed, before she beckoned an armadillo looking guy to stand by the cage. 

Toriel sat against the bars. 

“So…”

“Madam told me not to talk to you.”

“But you just did.”

The guard’s eyes went wide, and they fell silent.

Hours past. Toriel heard her stomach start growling. 

“Why do you want Kylan.” The guard stayed silent. “What do you want with them.” 

The armadillo closed his eyes, and turned his head to face her.

“For the same reason we hunt all humans.” 

“By why them specifically.” 

“You don’t understand the power of their soul.” They turned their head away. “I thought you would.” 

Toriel looked at the floor. She didn’t understand.

She closed her eyes, maybe she could pass a few hours by falling asleep.

She had almost slipped away when she heard a pained caw from above. 

Toriel shot awake, looking around, the guard did the same. 

“W-” 

A dead bird monster fell from the trees, it’s dust spilling everywhere out the wound, before they disintegrated fully. 

The guard’s face hardened, gripping their weapon. “Show yourself!” 

Dust fell from the trees like snow. 

A loud noise was heard down the path, the guard approached, waving their weapon around.

They faced Toriel again, glaring at her.

In a second, the armadillo took a staggered breath, as a halberd was shoved through their chest. A few seconds passed before the halberd was pulled back, and with a swing cut the guard in half, sending dust across the grass. 

Toriel breathed heavily, her heart beating wildly. 

The dust cleared, and Ideset Dreemurr stared back at her, letting her deep red halberd dissipate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Act three)  
> in which children are set free

Ideset worked quickly to undo the spell upon the cage, and once she was done she threw open the door and grabbed Toriel into her arms. 

“Oh my poor little sister are you hurt?” 

“Just a little hungry.” Toriel breathed, her heart still pounding. “But Gerson’s still stuck in what I think is their hideout.”

“Do you remember where they went.” Ideset said, pulling away and checking Toriel’s face. 

She nodded, “I-I think so, but I they are prepared I don’t think you can take them on alone.”

“I’m not!” She said, undid her bonds, than grabbed Toriel by the arm. “Show me the way.”

Toriel led her through the path, Ideset watching and making sure no one was near. When they approached the cave Toriel dragged her and Ideset behind a bush. A few goons walked out, making their way towards where Toriel had been captured. Either because they heard the commotion or they were checking up on her. In both instances, they have limited time until they realize Toriel was free, and a bunch of their friends were dead.

Ideset summoned her halberd when they passed by, and Toriel slowly put it down.    
“Not so close to their base…” Toriel said. 

They waited for the time to pass, and Ideset turned to Toriel. 

“We need a plan.” 

“That cave has guards really deep, but far enough they’ll know, they probably have someone guarding Gerson…” 

Ideset thought. “Alright… two options. Sneaking or distraction.” 

“...hm… you sneak up, if a distraction is needed I’ll jump in.”

“Sounds good.” She crawled across the grass, hiding by the cage. She began undoing the shield spell. It felt like forever, but she finished her work, quickly and quietly carrying Gerson out of the cage, back behind the bush, and undid his bonds. 

“We need to get out of here.” He said.

Toriel nodded. “Does anyone here know where we are.” 

“That’s…” Ideset said, “The hard part. I have no clue.” She turned to Toriel. “Hey. You’re the map girl, you’re the one who knows geography.” 

Toriel put her hand on her chin, thinking. “Sorry...it’s too dark, It would only help if I saw it from above.” 

“shit.” Ideset whispered. “I guess we could climb a tree?” 

“Ollthair is to the east.” Gerson said. “So technically, all we need to do-”

“Read the stars!” Toriel turned to Ideset. “Get me up to a tree.” 

Ideset growned. “Is this high enough?”

“Nope!” Toriel said, sitting atop Ideset’s shoulders. “Just a little bit higher.”

Ideset pushed higher, and Toriel could see the stars. She traced the constellations with her fingers, and pointed. “Alright, I got it.”

Ideset pushed herself back down the tree, and landed quietly, taking Toriel off of her shoulders. 

Toriel pointed. “We travel that way.”

The three traveled, trying to find a path. 

Ideset motioned for them to sit by the nearby stream. She took a swig from a flask in her dress, then filled it up with clean water.

“What was in that?” Gerson said.

“Alcohol.” Ideset replied plainly. “It’s best to take a break now, I looked ahead and there’s a cliff.”

Toriel nodded. “Up or down.”

“Down. Far.” 

Gerson sighed. “I wish I had my climbing gear.” 

“Do not worry,” Toriel said, “I have mastered creating a cloud that can float us down.”   
Ideset smiled. “I’ve been told about that, you used it to make my brother piss his pants.” 

Toriel laughed loudly, before her face fell. “Though, I have never used it with multiple people…”   
Gerson chuckled. “So, not really a mastery huh.”

She glared at him. 

Ideset stood up. “Alright kids, let’s get down that cliff then.” She helped Gerson up, and led them to through the woods. 

“We will be able to see better from there.” Toriel said, happily. 

As they reached the end of the woods, Ideset stopped, placing her arms out to cover the two. 

Toriel looked out. Standing around the edge was Madam Lascte, her back turned. 

She had realised the minor braids from the two braids she had previously kept them captive in, and the many braids were flying in the wind. 

Her head raised, as if she sensed them. “Do you smell that, princess?” 

Toriel frowned.    
“War.” the Atlantian turned her head slightly towards them. Toriel saw the outline of her face and her snaggletooth. Her silhouette smiled. “Dust has already covered your border in a line of sand. Blood is tainting the sky red.” She turned fully, her evil grin fully visible. “War is coming princess, why do you deny it.” 

Toriel slipped under Ideset’s arm, and stepped forward to face her. 

“Why do you embrace it.” 

Lascte’s smile fell. “The humans took the first strike, you know that as well as I.”

“That is no excuse for your actions!” 

Lascte started laughing hysterically. Her head rolled back as she clutched her chest. “You sound just like her!” She leaned the opposite way, her back craning forward to see Toriel, her face turbulent. “Did she tell you that?”

Toriel growled. “What the hell are you talking about.” 

The Atlantian stood straight, her expression terrifying. “I remember her. A small child who came running to us for safety. I was young too, just beginning to whip this group into shape.” She summoned her javelin, spinning it with her fingers. “And after running to me for help, she goes and betrays me…” She threw the javelin into the air, catching it with her other hand behind her back. Lascte began spinning it behind her. “I bust my balls to train her ass and she chooses unattainable peace, what a weakling.”

Toriel sighed. “Your Queen must be so disappointed in you.”

The Atlantian’s eyes widened. “I am protecting my Queen even if she does not approve!” she spat. “I left my kingdom because it was much like yours, clinging on to the feeble idea of peace in a peaceless world!” Madam Lascte took in a deep breath, fixing her crazed appearance. She kept her eyes closed, keeping a calm composure. “Soon my Queen will see the truth of this world, and one day yours will too.”

“We are a kingdom of peace.” Toriel said, angry. “We will always choose peace before dustshed.” 

“Do you know the battles taking place at your border? Even I know of the casualties there.”

Toriel laughed. “There might have been quarrels and houses needing to be rebuilt, but no one has died.”

“What poisonous lies have your mother’s been telling you for the sake of peace?”   
Toriel had enough. She lunged at the woman, hands enveloped in flame, tears streaming down her face as she shot a tower of white flame straight at Lascte. 

The Atlantian, startled, barely dodged, setting her skirt alight, and she quickly put it out. Toriel turned towards her, fire shooting out her nostrils. 

“How dare you speak of my mother’s as if they are rodents. They are better than you could ever hope to be.”

Lascte summoned another javelin, spinning them in both of her hands, bracing for battle.

Ideset bound towards her, swinging her halberd. Lascte dodged, throwing a javelin at her, witch Ideset eluded by striking it with her halberd. It shattered into magic around her. 

Toriel started blasting fire towards the Atlantian, but she backflipped into the air, landing back on the ground when the fire dissipated. Ideset had snuck behind her, and jabbed the javelin forward. Lascte’s reflex was a second faster, and she leaped forward, aiming for Toriel. Toriel sidestepped, leaving fire in her path. The Atlantian noticed her mistake, and used the tip of her javelin and shoved it into the ground, vaulting above the fire. Seeing the two women approaching her, she spun a javelin, creating a shield in front of her. Toriel skid to a halt but Ideset was going to fast, she slammed into the shield, flipping over. 

Madam Lascte laughed. Toriel attempted a large stream of fire, but her stamina was getting low, and she only managed to create half of what she wanted, and the Atlantian easily dodged it.

The Madam snapped her fingers, and a dust mist came shooting out. When it surrounded Toriel and Ideset, the princess grew hazy, but shook herself to keep herself awake.   
“Is…” Ideset stammered, punching herself to keep her up. “Is that a goddamn pacify spell?”

“I think that’s how she got us in the first place.” Toriel said, through heavy breaths. “But we went out immediately before, she must be low on stamina.” 

Lascte grinned. “You should truly get better at the art of battle before the ine-” Her words were stopped by a sudden hit to the head. She fell to her knees.

Gerson stood behind her, holding his large hammer. “You should learn not to monologue in the middle of a battle.”

Toriel gave a thumbs up to Gerson, feeling herself getting more awake. 

The Atlantian spat on the ground. “I’m not losing to Emese’s dirty spawn.” She put her fingers to her lips, sounding a loud and ringing whistle, starling birds in the trees, sending them flying.

Ideset chuckled. “Calling your goons?”

The Madam laughed hysterically. There was a sudden crashing in the nearby forest area. “I was smart enough to have reinforcements just in case.” 

The figure that left the woods was giant. Toriel estimated around eleven feet. Their muscles were as big as a toddler, and the amount of scars covering their body was uncountable. The figure stepped fully out into the sun, her fins twitching as she covered the Olltharian’s in shadow.

Lascte’s last words before passing out were, “Meet Lascmor, my little sister.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Act three)  
> In which some children are beaten up.

Ideset bared her fangs, gripping onto her halberd. Toriel stepped back, hiding slightly behind Ideset, while Gerson tried to make his hammer as big as he could. 

The Atlantian’s sister stayed completely silent. Lascmor carefully picked up her older sister, and placed her in a safe area between some bushes. Once she finished, she turned towards her enemies, and cracked her knuckles. 

Toriel sweat. “Able to regain any stamina?”

Ideset shook her head. 

“I’m still full.” Gerson said. “But I don’t know how much I can against this-” Gerson was suddenly grabbed by Lascmor, and thrown miles back into the woods.

Toriel laughed nervously. “Love that.” 

Ideset started running towards her, halberd pointed. But turning around, the Atlantian’s sister slapped Ideset out of the way, sending her body flying against a tree. 

Toriel yelped, and started laughing nervously again when Lascmor looked directly at her, her fangs frowning. The princess set her hands alight, hoping she was weak to fire. 

Out of the woods, spears and arrows started pelting towards the giantess. Even she couldn’t take all the blows, and she fell over, trying to pull all the arrows and spears safely out of her body. A magical net appeared above, and trapped Lascmor under it. 

A massive amount of Ollthair guards and soldiers came running out, barring their weapons and bows, making sure to keep the Atlantian’s sister trapped. 

Toriel was suddenly trapped in an embrace, an embrace she knew well.   
“Oh my poor little marshmallow thank god you are alright.” 

Toriel smiled, taking joy in her salvation. “Hello Emese.” 

Her mother squeezed her lovingly. “Did they hurt you?”

“They sure as hell tried.” 

Emese took a deep breath. They both tuned as there was struggling noises towards the giantess. The soldiers were toiling to keep Lascmor within the net. She was struggling towards Emese, madness in her eyes. 

The Queen looked at her pitiful. “I’m sorry.” 

The Atlantian’s sister tried to lunge towards Emese, and the soldiers summoned another net to keep her trapped. 

“Why does she not say anything?” Toriel asked.

Emese lowered her gaze. “She was born mute, she is used to her sister doing all the talking.” 

“Speaking of,” Toriel looked at her mother, serious, “Why do you know them?” 

Emese sighed sadly. “Come, let us go somewhere private.” 

Emese sat under some trees casting shadow, and Toriel took her usual place on Emese’s lap. Her mother groaned. “You are getting a little too old for this my darling.”   
“Never.” 

Emese laughed, than her face fell. “Please forgive me for not telling you, for I could not tell anyone.”

“You are telling me now, so…” 

Emese smiled, petting Toriel’s ear. “When I was a child my family were traveling merchants, as I have told you. But, one day they wandered into human territory, and neither my parents nor the humans were very kind.” She looked out into the sky. “Once they were gone, I did not know where else to go. I found Lascte’s new little gang, and after watching your parents die to humans at a very young age, human hunting seems like a good idea.” She sighed sadly, “But one day I guess I realised that peace was a much better option, and that I hated fighting and battle. Lascte did not like that.” 

“She seems not to like most things.”

Emese laughed sadly. “She tried to convince me to stay by beating me into submission, proving fighting was the way to go. But I ran away.” 

Toriel nodded. Emese had always told her to run if she didn’t want to engage in battle. You fight, or you run away.

Emese smiled. “Around the same time Maia’s village had been destroyed, and she ended up in the same woods. She was travelling to the castle so, when we met up I just went with her.”   
“And that is when you met Cadence.” Toriel said. She had known about Maia’s village, and Cadence’s royal birth, but she never queried beyond Emese’s merchant family. 

Emese grinned. “Yes, the best decision I ever made.” She kissed Toriel on the cheek. “I am so sorry you never knew.”

Toriel thought. “It is...alright. I guess I never asked.” 

“If the kingdom knew I used to be a human hunter...well me and your mother’s thought it would be bad when we were engaged, we thought once I was settled in it would be alright but…”

“It never happened.” Toriel said. She grinned at her mother. “Do not worry, I will not speak it to a soul.” 

Emese smiled sadly. “Thank you my dear.” 

“But…” Toriel said, “What the hell is up with that Madam Lascte. She does not seem alright in the head.”

“She ran away from Atlantis after a human attack. A common human attack against Atlantian’s is to kill their eggs, since there are always so many, Lascte and her sister were two eggs left untouched.” Toriel started fixing up Toriel’s headdress. “That’s when she found these human hunters. She had the usual Atlantis battle training, so she took them over, making them the most feared group in the kingdom.” 

“Makes sense.” 

“I believe Lastce is also a siren, hence the ‘madam’.”

Toriel had read about sirens. A certain abled Atlantian who could send anyone into a trance easily, without any training. Any Atlantian who could do that, natural or trained, was highly regarded.

“Yeah, I think I expiriced her skills firsthand.” 

Emese hugged Toriel’s shoulders, leaning her head against the back of hers. “I am just so happy you are safe.

“Oh!” Toriel shot up, “Gerson is somewhere in the woods, and Ideset is injured!” 

“It is alright!” Emese said. “Gerson was found, and it seems someone is taking care of Ideset right now.”

Two soldiers put Ideset on a stretcher, apologizing. “It’s alright.” she replied to them, “I’m used to it.”

“Is Gerson alright?” Toriel asked.

Emese nodded. “His shell broke his fall.” 

Toriel sighed in relief. Than she paused, and turned to her mother. “Any… any sign of Kylan?” 

Emese looked at the floor. “No sign at all.” 

Toriel closed her eyes, hugging herself.

“We will find them.” 

Toriel nodded. 

She opened her eyes when she heard yelling. Lascte was awake, and a guard had cuffs around her arms, and was carrying her away. They walked past Toriel and Emese, and when the Atlantian saw the Queen she glowered, and spit at her. “War is coming princess, you can come crawling back to me when it does.” The soldier muffled her, and Emese just turned away sadly. 

“What is going to happen to them?” Toriel asked

“Prison.” she said. “We had no grounds before, but your kidnapping was their last mistake.” 

Toriel nodded. “Let us go home...please.”

“Of course my little marshmallow.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Act four)  
> In which truth is sought for.

Eight years. 

And she finally got news.

Real news.

Toriel was speaking to her Mother Cadence in the tea room,

“-Are you sure?”

Cadence nodded. “The human villages have rallied against us. It is more than just two villages now, the dustshed is spreading.”

Toriel drank her tea, hands shaking. “What about Lady Mirren.” 

Cadence shook her head. “It is not good.” Cadence poured more tea into her cup. “Her parents had given many resources to the rallying human villagers, and angry monsters from the village raided them, killing her parents in the process.” 

Toriel moaned. 

“Lady Mirren stayed for a while, living in mourning until the monsters chased her out.”

“How long has she been missing?”

“...Two years…”

“Mother!!!” Toriel yelled, Why did you not tell me!!”

“You were in a bad state of mind!” Cadence cried, “I did not want to make you feel worse!”

“Oh and you just forgot!” Toriel took a deep breath. “It is fine, we should not fight amongst ourselves.”

Cadence nodded fearfully. “How are Lord Asgore, Lady Ideset and Prince Rudolph?”

“Do not call him by his full name, and they are well. They all have guest bedrooms.” 

The door was flung open.

“Excuse me!” Cadence said, “This is a private meeting.” 

Gerson stood at the open door, breathing heavily. “Princess…”

“What is it Gerson?”

He took deep breaths. “News...real this time ...Kylan.”

Toriel stood up. “What news?” 

“They’ve been spotted in a camp on the Gabhar plains, along with Lady Mirren.” 

Toriel’s heart beat quickly. “Take me to them.” She said suddenly.

Cadence stood. “My daughter you cannot be thinking-”

“It’s an enemy camp!” Gerson said, “Approaching them is a death trap!” 

“I…” Toriel paused. “...I do not care.” 

Gerson shook his head. “If you insist.” 

They stood atop the cliffside, gazing at the camp from afar. 

“What do you want to do Princess?” Gerson said. 

Toriel thought. “I just want to see them.” She said, watching the bustling humans within the campsite. “We find out which one is their tent, and sneak in at night.” 

They watched the crowd the rest of the afternoon, and Toriel finally spotted Kylan. 

They didn’t look too different. Kylan had the same hair, and was still wearing a brown, tattered cloak, although it was a different one. They carried a sheathed sword. 

Watching, Toriel and Gerson saw them leave into a tent at the edge of the camp, and not leave, even at sunset. 

“That one.” Toriel said.

Gerson nodded.

Toriel had never really had experience being sneaky, but she tried her best to walk quietly across the plane. Gerson had set up a distraction for the guards, and there were none by Kylan’s tent. Toriel bent down and opened the flap at the bottom of the tent. She saw boots, a single pair. It was just Kylan in there. 

She snuck around to the front, and taking a deep breath, heart racing, she stepped inside.

Needless to say, it wasn’t who she was expecting. 

Lady Mirren turned, a shadow over her face when she saw Toriel. 

She had definitely changed. The last time Toriel saw her, she knew Lady Mirren was older than her by a few years, so she was definitely in her early twenties now. Her hair was longer, and completely straight. It draped everywhere like a dark waterfall, it covered her eyes. She was wearing high boots, and black leather pants tucked into them, while she seemed to be wearing what would be the usual top of her dress. Toriel guessed she wore the pants and boots under her dress, and then took the skirt off when needed.

Lady Mirren’s face was expressionless. 

“Good day, Princess.” Her voice was deeper than before, and still deep compared to most human women. “I didn’t expect you arrival.” 

“It…” Toriel took a deep breath, deciding to leave the strange normal atmosphere the Lady was keeping. “It has been a long time hasn’t it Lady Mirren?”

“It has.” She turned back to her table. “I am sorry I could not be more properly dressed, your arrival was unexpected.” 

“Lady Mirren.” 

The Lady turned her head, looking at Toriel, still expressionless.

“Are you alright?” 

Mirren led out a single laugh. “What do you mean?”

“A lot has… changed.” Toriel didn’t want to say it out loud. “And I wanted to make sure you were in good health and spirits.”

The Lady turned back to her table, and fiddled with the papers silently. When she finished, she raised her head.

“I am better than I ever could be.” She said this so plainly, yet Toriel felt a shiver down her spine when she did. Like the words brought a dark presence into the room. The Lady turned around again, facing Toriel fully. Her smile was empty. “What is the purpose of your surprise visit Princess?” 

Toriel paused in fear. “I… I wanted to speak with Kylan.” 

Lady Mirren let down a single nod. “I thought so.” Her empty smile grew larger. “Sadly they are busy right now, and do not want to be distrubed.” 

“Is… is there a time I could speak to them?”

“They are very busy.” She said again, “Really putting their all into their work, truly an inspiration.” 

“I just want to speak to them.” Toriel said, deflated.

Lady Mirren’s smile faded quickly. She turned back to her papers. “I am also busy at the moment, if you could come back at a later date-”

“Why are you at an enemy camp.” Toriel got off her chest what she’d been wanting to say for ages. Lady Mirren foze. 

After a minute of silence, she let out two laughs. “Why do you think, Toriel?” 

“I know you’re hurt but-”   
“They were everything I had.” She laughed three times, more hysterically this time, than immediately calmed herself. She then lifted her head, standing in a perfectly straight stance. “They have called me here.” Her voice was in the same bone chilling tone as before. “And I must answer their call, for the future.”

“Who called you here.”

“It is beyond your understanding.” She said. “Do not fret my little royal, you shall be spared.” 

Toriel approached. “Lady Mirren, are you feeling quite well?”

“Leave.”

“Excuse me?” 

Lady Mirren turned, her black hair flying everywhere, dark tears in her eyes. “LEAVE!” she raised her arm, and a strings of purple string shot Toriel out of the tent, and carried her all the way to the forest, where her covered body hit the tree. 

The web disappeared, and Toriel’s body slid down to the dirt, and she picked herself up despite her injuries. 

Soon Gerson found her, and helped Toriel back to their tent.

She awoke on the tent floor, Gerson standing in the corner. 

“You got a lot of good sleep.” He said. “I healed your wounds the best I could, but I’m not a master at healing magic.”

“It is fine.” She sat up, her back aching.

“Did you see them?” Gerson asked, “Kylan?’

“I did not even get the chance.” she held her hand to her head. “Instead I met with Lady Mirren, she’s definitely changed.” 

“Then she is a confirmed enemy?”

Toriel sobbed. “I believe so.” 

Gerson fiddled with his fingers. “Uhm… may I ask your majesty…”

“Anything.” 

“Why is a good friend of yours travelling with and taking refuge with confirmed enemy humans plotting this kingdom’s destruction.”   
Toriel felt a tear fall down her face. “Maybe… they just…” She sighed, “...had nowhere else to go.” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Act four)  
> In which some young adults experience depression

Toriel couldn’t tell if she was more at peace know where Kylan was, or if she was more troubled.

She hated showing weakness, but Asgore, Ideset and Rudy caught on quickly, and she had to explain herself. 

All three of them had given her much comforting, but she still didn’t feel any better. 

There was this pit in her stomach that couldn’t be filled. Madam Lascte’s words filled her mind.

_ “War is coming, princess” _

She felt like she couldn’t deny it any more.

The battle that started as a simple land debate was spreading across her kingdom, more and more villages and nobles had gotten involved. Soon Asgore and Ideset would have to if it wasn’t solved.

Toriel was sitting in her room, staring at herself in the mirror.

Peace was always an option, but what if the person you were fighting didn’t want peace?

In a tactical battle, you would run. But they couldn’t run. 

She sobbed to herself, and rubbed the tear out her eye with a single finger. 

She took a deep breath, trying to get herself together.

Toriel stood, and walked to the dining hall, where her friends were. 

She walked past training guards, worried servants and paintings witch stared down at her.

Toriel heard voices as she got closer. 

“-nd the population is becoming a problem too.” It sounded like Asgore.

A voice that sounded like Rudy responded. “What? Why.”

A female voice, adjacent to Ideset said, “People don’t want their children born in war, and I don’t blame them.”

Toriel walked in silently, watching her friends speak.

Rudy was shaking his head. “Personally I always wanted a kid.” 

Ideset giggled. “You did always seem like the cool dad type.” 

Toriel approached, smiling. “And what would you name it?” 

They all turned towards her, surprised, and Rudy thought. “Hmm… I don’t know. But I’ve always wanted a girl.”

Asgore tilted his head. “Really?” He said.

“Yeah.” Rudy crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. “Girls are cool.”

“I’ve never felt so empowered.” Ideset laughed. 

Toriel chuckled as well.

“What about you Tori?” Asgore asked.

“What?”

“Have you ever wanted you have a kid?”

Toriel looked at the floor smiling. “Yeah, I guess so.” she fiddled with her dress. “A few, actually.” 

“Kinda expected that too.” Ideset said. 

Toriel raised her eyebrow. 

Ideset chuckled. “You just have mom energy.” 

Everyone at the table laughed. When the laughed died, Toriel hugged herself, looking at the floor.

Although it was a happy moment, the darkness of the world around her seeped into the cracks, and slowly flooded all joy she had with anxiety and doubt, like a black sea during tide. She closed her eyes, breath quaking. Toriel shook her head. 

“I am sorry I...need a minute to myself.” She carried herself out of the room. A small moment of happiness was nice, but reality was getting to her.

She found a small porch to the garden to sit on. Toriel found a bench and sat, putting her head in her hands. 

It was cold. The wind blew against her face, ruffling her fur, she didn’t care.   
She felt a weight sit next to her on the bench, she ignored it. 

“Do you think…” she said in her hands, “Do you really think war is coming?”

“I don’t know.” Asgore responded. “I sure hope not.” 

Toriel sobbed, and leaned her head into Asgore’s side. “Why can not everything just be how it used to be? Why can we not have peace?”

Asgore wrapped his arm around her. “I don’t know.”

“Why is this happening?”

“...I don’t know. I don’t… know.” 

In this moment of weakness Toriel realized how deep Asgore’s voice had gotten. Hers had probably gotten deeper too. She looked up at him. He had yellow hairs growing amongst his white ones on his chin. Both of their horns had grown out, his starting to spiral.   
She felt sick. All Toriel wanted to do in that moment was to travel back in time, and remain young children forever, running in the fields and playing with dolls for the rest of time. No secrets, no darkness, no corruption, just the sun on her fur and her friends by her side. 

Soon the same fields she played in as a child would be soaked with blood and dust.

Toriel wailed, crying into Asgore’s cloak. 

“I never wanted this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter yet i think, sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (act four)  
> In which a gathering occurs.

A year later, and It had finally happened. 

Everyone across all lands knew. 

All the most powerful human kingdoms in the world had declared war, on the entire monster race.

There was hope that no one would fight for them, that in the end it would just be a declaration with no action, but from the news, it seemed the greater percentage of humans agreed with their rulers, and millions were willing to fight. 

Toriel hung her head low, standing on a balcony over the entrance to the castle. 

Many different carriages were rolling in. A bright dazzling blue one, covered in decorative sea shells and sea glass, one that was clearly the Holiday’s, it was covered in christmas lights, Another where the horses carrying it were on fire, as well as the carriage, One was very plain, but had a steam engine pushing it instead of magic or a horse, and the final one covered in flowers, some growing out the window in baskets.

These were the most powerful monster ruled kingdoms, with the most powerful boss monsters gathering. 

Atlantis, the biggest city state in monster or human history, all completely underwater.

Saoiren, who had a whole lot of nobles under their finger, as well as the largest owned plain of land, even if it was disastrously cold.

Ognya, the kingdom of fire. They had the most, well firepower. Although Atlantis gave all of the middle class and above battle training, Ognya gave everyone intense battle training from a very young age.

Lezaraeur, the most technologically advanced of them all. They were the first to figure out flying machines. 

Monsutariri, the most advanced with magic and spellcasting. 

Toriel looked down at all of their rulers stepping out, and guards leading them to the dining hall. Her mother’s had bid Toriel to be present, although she knew it would depress her. 

She entered the hall as gracefully as she could.

Most of the royals were wearing white and black in mourning, and looked about as sad as Toriel. The one who drew Toriel’s gaze the most however was the queen of Atlantis, who was not only the tallest but the most extravagantly dressed. Her the back of her collar was large and spiraling, complimenting her grandiose black and white dress. She definitely demanded attention whether she knew it or not. The queen was clutching an orange necklace in her hand.

Rudy’s parents sat together, wearing faded red and green, and holding each other’s hand, looking at the ground. 

The king of Ognya was sitting farthest away from the queen of Atlantis, afraid of the possibility of water. He was made of fire after all, all colors of fire wrapping around one another in a constant dance, forming a flaming head. He lit up the room certainly. 

The monarch of Lezaraeur was fiddling with something under the table, their scaly tail twitching. Every once in a while they would adjust their goggles. 

The Queen of Monsutariri had her face deep inside a large book. Whispering to herself while her partner wrote down things on their own.

Toriel took her seat at the table next to her mothers, and waited for the conversation to begin.

Rudy’s mother nodded to her husband, and stood up, commanding attention. 

“Hello everyone, thank you for coming.” she took a deep breath. “This is truly a sad time, but we do not have time to wallow in sadness, we must act.” Everyone bowed their heads in agreement. “Any idea of how we may combat this recent… declaration would be well welcome.”

Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking.

The queen of Atlantis squeezed her charm. “We should strike first.” Everyone turned to her, “They won’t expect an attack beforehand.” 

Monsutariri’s queen shook her head. “I think we should try diplomacy-”

She was interrupted by Ognya’s king “We are clearly past diplomacy.”

Atlantis’s Queen nodded her head. “They have already made the declaration-”

Lezaraeur’s ruler suddenly shot up, “I propose a trade.” They said, “give them something they can’t refuse.” 

“A-” the queen of Atlantis stuttered, “All they want is our lives.” 

Maia slammed her hands on the table, “We will all get along or we will destroy ourselves before the humans have a chance!” 

Everyone went silent, thinking to themselves again. 

The queen of Atlantis started quietly sobbing, and everyone turned to her. She wiped a tear away from her eye. “I...I am sorry…” 

“What’s wrong?” Said the king of Ognya. 

The Atlantian queen started blubbering. “T...they killed them a-all…” She squeezed her necklace harder. “I was finally able to have eggs and…” She shook her head. “The humans killed them all… except…” She opened her palm, the necklace she had been holding was revealed to be a small orange fish egg encased in glass. “I don’t know how she survived…” the Queen smiled, holding the necklace once more. “She won’t grow without water… but I don’t want to raise a child during a war.” 

Everyone nodded, and those closest to the Queen put their arms on her for comfort. 

The king of Ognya stood, his flame growing larger. “Clearly the humans have no intention of peace.” he gestured towards the queen of Atlantis, “So we should not have any mercy either.” he slammed his flaming fist on the table. “We need to fight fire with fire.” 

“How much stronger can they be?” Everyone turned to the monarch of Monsutariri. “We have magic, when it comes to firepower we have the upper hand.” 

The monarch of Lezaraeur tapped their claws against the table. “They have one thing we don’t, and never will have.” with their other hand they clutched where their soul lay. Everyone understood.

“That is not exactly true.” Some gasped, turning to Cadence, who was sitting at the end of the table. She was fiddling with her hands. 

Monsutariri’s Queen furrowed her brows, tapping her arms on the table. “What are you implying.” 

Cadence shook her head. “I am sorry, ignore me.” 

The Queen of Atlantis took a shuddering breath. “I think she’s onto something.” 

“It is possible…” the king of Ognya said.

Emese shook her head. “There is no recorded history of anyone surviving such a feat.” 

The monarch of Monsutariri squeezed their wife’s hand. “I don’t want to risk anyone imploding from the inside out.” 

Toriel stood. “Why are we even discussing this?”   
“Toriel!” Two of her three mother’s yelled.

“We have enough firepower without risking anyone’s life.” 

Ognya’s king shook his head, sending sparks all around. “The real problem is, no one here knows how to battle with humans. It’s been so long since an all out battle.” 

“It’s true.” Said the Queen of Monsutariri, “We know how to battle monsters, but humans… go by different rules, especially without magic.”

Toriel turned to Emese. “I have an idea, but only if you will let me.” 

Emese closed her eyes, and nodded solemnly. 

Toriel had never been to the prison before. It was certainly dark and dirty, but still kept up well. 

She held up her skirt to keep it clean, and walked to the cell the guards led her too. 

Hunched over against the wall, madam Lascte’s hair was strewn about her body. 

“Arise, madam.” 

The Atlantian’s head moved, and her hair parted to show her eye, alight with chaos. 

“Well hello, princess, crawled back to the hunter I see.” 

Toriel remained calm and proper. “I need to ask you something.”

She stood at her full height, leaning against the bars. Toriel was taller than had they last met, and by now Toriel had grown taller than Lascte. 

“What?”

“How do you battle a human.”

Lascte laughed, rolling her head back. The guards around Toriel pointed their weapons, but Toriel signaled them to put them down. Lascte corrected her position, standing up straight. “Alright, information for information. I think it’s a fair trade. You tell me something, and I’ll tell you something?” 

Toriel nodded. “Fine, I know how this works. You go first.”

“Where is my sister?”

Toriel turned to the guards. “In the deeper, bigger dungeons, B3” he said.

“Good.” She said. “She needs a lot of space, she has claustrophobia.” 

“My turn.” Toriel said. “How do you battle a human?” 

Lascte started picking at her teeth. “Well there’s quite a few intricacies.” she looked at her fingers. “Humans value turn based combat more than anything.”

“...Really?”

“Not time for your next question, but yes. I’ll continue after my question.”   
“Fine.” Toriel rolled her eyes. 

“Has the war started yet?” She said, her words dripping poisonously.

Toriel took a deep breath. “We are still deciding the basics.” 

Lascte started laughed. “Glad you took my advice.”

“My turn. How do humans attack?”

“They-well most of them-don’t have magic.” Lascte giggled, “They usually use weapons they made themselves. They attack with one, maybe a few swings during their turn, than wait for your turn. Some turns they heal themselves using food, or act.” 

Toriel nodded. “Your turn.”

“How is my Queen.” 

“...not well.” 

Lascte fiddled with the tips of her hair. 

“My turn.”

“Right.”

“What are monster turns supposed to look like?”

“Just throw some bullet patterns at them. My turn.”   
“Last one.”

She smiled, her teeth as sharp and yellow as ever. “Can I join?”   
Toriel looked at the Atlantian agast. “What??”

“Trust me.” She said, leaning on the bars. “Your soldiers aren’t trained to fight humans, not in a battle scenario anyway. My soldiers are.”

“I would barely call them soldiers.” Toriel spat. 

“I don’t care if you put us on the front line, me and my people were made to fight humans.”

“Hunters?”   
“Atlantians.” 

Toriel turned away. “I’ll consider it. Only consider.”

“Turn based?” The Atlantian Queen stroked her chin, her hand still on her unborn egg. “That is weird, but if it is how humans fight.” 

The king of Ognya nodded. “I will train my men as soon as I can get word to them. 

“Dido” Said the rulers of Monsutariri.

“We must discuss the lines and strategy.” Said Rudy’s father, king of Saioren, “However, let us take a short recess first, for letters.” They all nodded, and everyone began bustling.

Toriel wandered back to her porch, watching the nobles speak to their servants and send letters magically. 

She saw her seat already taken by Asgore.

“Hello.” Toriel sat next to him.    
“Howdy.” He sighed. “My parents are being told the news currently.” 

“Yes, I am sorry you could not be there.” 

“I will be when we seperate into camps, but it’s fine.”

“Princess…” Toriel shot around, and saw the Atlantian Queen behind her, smiling sadly. “May I ask you a question?” 

Toriel, still shaken, nodded.

The Queen twiddled with her egg. “Well...who was the human hunter imprisoned that you asked the advice from?”

Toriel scolded herself for not predicting this. “...Madam Lascte, your majesty.”   
“I thought so.” She stood next to Toriel, looking out across the forest, Asgore fiddled with his cloak. “She used to be my handmaiden, quite talented.” 

Toriel nodded. 

“Is she quite alright?”

Toriel looked at her. “Yes… your majesty.”

“I hope you can forgive me.” She smiled. “I do worry about her of course.”

“Yes, of course.” 

A servant ran in, bidding Toriel away. “I must go, excuse me.” 

The queen smiled. “It is quite alright, I have some business I must discuss with Lord Asgore anyway.”

Asgore leaned over the seat to look at Toriel leaving. “She’s good friends with my parents.”

Toriel smiled and nodded, letting the servant take her away.

Toriel was led through the halls by the servant, all the way to the garden, where Cadence stood. 

“Hello...Cadence?” The servant left, leaving the two to themselves.

Cadence lowered her head. “I know this has taken a toll on you, my dear.” She approached. Smiling down at her daughter. “You have grown so much…” 

“What did you want, mother?” 

Cadence sighed. “I know that most, if not all of the royals are going to be fighting.” She turned away. “But I do not want you to join in the battle.”   
“I have no choice.” 

Cadence turned to her daughter, in surprise.

“You know more than anyone that I am a very skilled fighter, the troops need as much help as possible.”

“Torie-”

“I am not eleven anymore mother.” She said, “I am going to be on the battlefield, and you can not stop me.”

Cadence nodded. “I see.” She ignored the water building up in her eyes. “Than come, let us go back to discuss more.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Act four)  
> In which they prepare.

Toriel stood on a cliff viewing where the battle would take place. Camps were set up, and troops were preparing and training. The sun was setting, it was a strangely beautiful on such a dark day. 

She was called back into her tent by Gerson. 

Toriel walked inside. In her tent was Asgore, Ideset, Rudy, and Gerson, all waiting for her. 

“Hello everyone.” They all smiled, and Toriel took a deep breath. “Are you ready?” 

Ideset was cleaning her magical halberd. “Of course my princess.” 

Everyone else nodded. 

Rudy hugged himself. “I don’t know but...I have a really bad feeling.”   
“We all do.” Asgore said, laying against Rudy in comfort.

“I know but… I don’t know.” He leaned into Asgore’s cloak. “I feel like something really really bad is going to happen.” 

Asgore leaned his head on the reindeer. “It’s just anxiety, everything will be alright.”

Ideset lowered her weapon. “You can’t exactly say that Azzy.” she said, sadly. “This is a war after all. 

Asgore looked at the floor. “I know.” 

“We all need to remain in high spirits.” Toriel said. “Even despite ourselves.” 

Ideset nodded. “We have the upper hand, don’t we?”    
Asgore looked down. “Well, they have their souls…”   
“Even so,” Toriel said, “a war cannot be won in low spirits.” 

An explosion echoed throughout the mountains, and the five monsters ran outside. On the camp and fields below there was fire. Monsters were screaming and running through the fields trying to stop it.

“What the hell?” Toriel whispered. 

Then she saw them.

Humans. 

They were carrying and throwing explosives from afar. 

“Goddamit-” Toriel beckoned her friends to follow as she sprinted towards them.

It took a while, but they finally got to the humans, and Toriel immediately started spreading fire. The humans leaped, only a few missing the flood of white fire. Asgore took out a bight red trident, while Ideset took out her matching halberd. Gerson prepped his hammer while Rudy summoned some magical snowballs. 

Ideset made the first move. She lunged towards them, and they dodged.

Toriel assessed the situation, there were five humans, all armed with swords and explosives.

Ideset went to strike again, before Toriel yelled “IDESET! IT’S THEIR TURN!” She rolled her eyes, and the humans team attacked, witch she easily dodged. 

“Hey! That’s not fair!” The humans called before Ideset grinned and stabbed them in the leg.

Rudy was throwing out a blizzard of bullets towards the other two, Asgore and Gerson jumped in to help. 

That left Toriel and the final human. 

She bared her palms, setting sparks alight. She threw bullets of fire towards them, and they dodged most, but got hit by some. It was their turn. They jumped at her, trying to stab her from above, and Toriel dodged a hint too late. They cut her arm, but the damage was minor. 

She spun, her hand alight as she did, and the fire hit the human right in the face. 

Scared, the human ran, towards the other fighting. 

Toriel ran to help Ideset, and it wasn’t long before the two humans they were fighting went running for the hills, around 2 HP left. 

Toriel looked around, seeing Rudy and Gerson successfully holding off two of the humans, and Asgore was fighting the one who ran from her earlier. 

The human got close to Asgore, offering some kind of peace. Toriel smiled. Asgore approached the human slowly, then held out his hand. While distracted, the human took out a dagger, and stabbed Asgore in the shin. 

Toriel yelped, and jumped in, setting the human completely alight. They screamed, then fell to the ground. 

Toriel stood, gazing at the body. It didn’t move. 

Toriel took a staggered breath. 

The human’s soul emerged from its body, floating almost peacefully. 

They were dead.

Toriel completely froze, she had never seen a soul before. Suddenly a human that Rudy was fighting jumped in, grabbed the soul and bolting.

The humans all ran back into the mountains. 

Toriel shook her head, and pulled the knife out of Asgore’s side, immediately starting to heal it.

“Are you alright?”   
He nodded fearfully.

“We’ll have to set guards here.” Ideset said. “Before more damage is done.”

“I can’t believe they bombed our camp.” Rudy said. “The amount of dishonor.”

Asgore lowered his gaze “They are human.”

The damage was great. 

Hundreds had died. 

“Just five humans…” Maia shook her head, gazing upon the damage along with her daughter. “And we lost all of our best troops.   
“So what does this mean for us?” Toriel asked.

Maia took a deep breath. “It means we have to get civilians instead. With this damage we don’t have enough troops. 

Toriel sighed. “I can not believe this is happening.” She turned to Rudy, who was standing, scared, behind her. “Well, I guess your intuition was right Rudy.”

“I still feel it.” He replied, and Asgore put his arm around him. “This wasn’t the bad thing.” 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Act four)  
> In which the end is near.

“It’s going to happen tomorrow.” Toriel said. “There have been no more attacks, but it will not matter tomorrow.” 

Rudy grabbed his chest, as Asgore confronted him. Ideset was nodding, and Gerson was fiddling his with hammer. 

Toriel swallowed. “The civilians have been trained, but everyone needs our help.” She took a deep breath.” All of us will be along the end, the Atlantians and human hunters have been placed on the front lines, as requested.” Toriel yawned, she was dangerously tired. “The best case scenario, the humans decide they want peace. Worst case scenario…” She paused, “we all die.” Toriel hugged herself. “This is war.” 

The troops all nodded solemnly, and she signaled for them all to go.

Toriel had finally gotten back to her tent. It seemed so warm and inviting. A magical fire flickered in the middle, and she collapsed onto her sleeping bag, not even changing into sleepwear. She rubbed herself into her sheets, and everything enveloped her, dragging her into a sleep state. 

She woke up, but she wasn’t where she started. It was a strange room, Toriel didn’t recognize it. It was small, simple. A bookshelf stood next to the bed, and at the end of the bed was a desk. It was tough for her to see however, because everything was blackened. It was almost charred, like a fire passed through and didn’t burn anything, just singed it. 

Toriel stepped out of the bed. Her clothes were completely black as well, and a style she didn’t recognize. She wasn’t even wearing her headdress. Toriel decided to start walking. She stepped out of the room, and a hallway greeted her, blackened as much as the room. She walked out, found a door, and stepped through.

All that was there was blackened bricks as the walls, almost as if it was a singed city, a city with no color. 

She wandered endlessly through the halls. No life greeted her, no color sparked her attention. It was all black.

The halls seemed endless, but she kept going, hoping for something to be at the end of her path. 

She finally saw light, it was coming from the ceiling, illuminating a small area of black stone. 

Toriel walked through it, but she felt no warmth. She felt her stomach drop and a chill ran down her spine. 

She stepped out, hugging herself. 

She continued, reaching an archway. Toriel stepped through, her heart pounding uncontrollably, although she had no idea why.

She finally saw color

She finally saw life.

Standing in a patch of golden flowers, was Kylan, their back towards her. 

They were covered in bright red vines, pulsating around them. 

Toriel ran towards them, her arms outstretched. Kylan turned.

As soon as their eyes saw her, she was thrown back, her back hitting the wall. Kylan lowered their head sadly, and turned away. 

Toriel approached again, being more careful this time. She felt the tears coming down her face. 

“Kylan…” 

They stayed silent.   
“I... I have so many things I want to say.” She stopped walking, clutching her hands together, “Why did you run away that night, why did you hide from me, why are you fighting to kill all monsters?” 

Kylan stayed completely silent.

“Please!” Toriel begged, sobbing, “Please say something! Anything!” 

Kylan lowered their head.

Before she knew, Toriel was being thrown, all the shades of black and grey seemed to mix in swirls as she could feel herself being thrown a long distance. 

She finally hit a hard substance, and she got herself up.

She was in a forest, it was all completely black. She wandered around, and even in the darkness she recognized her surroundings. It was the forest around where she used to hide Kylan.

She looked down, she was wearing a black version of her childhood clothes, she was even, what she estimated, the same height that she was at eleven. 

She tan towards where Kylan was, and found the cave. She tried to open the black moss, but found her hands just went right through. She walked through, and saw a young Kylan, huddled in the corner, covered with blankets. 

She felt a wave of nostalgia fall over her. The magical fire Toriel had made almost a decade ago was burning a flickering as if nothing has changed. 

Young Kylan let their blankets fall, and through their cloak Toriel could see their soul, glowing through their chest, bright red. A few red vines were poking out, but Kylan didn’t seem to notice. 

“ _ K͠y̛l͟͞͞an̵͢.͞.̶.̛͢ _ ” a ghostly voice sang from the woods. Kylan jumped.

They crawled on their hands to the entrance of the cave. 

“T...Toriel?” 

Toriel hadn’t heard Kylan’s voice in years, it was frightening to hear again.

“ _ Ky͘҉la̧n..̨̛.͜ _ ” the voice was almost woman-like. Kylan slowly opened the vine-covering. 

“Is s-someone there?” they said, scared. “M…mother?” they shook, as the idea of their mother being there was terrifying. Kylan started wandering out of their cave. 

Toriel reached out to stop them, before she was thrown through time once again.

When she hit something solid, she was in a mountainous area. She looked around, seeing fields and forests around. She seemed to be in the Ebott kingdom’s territory, the human kingdom who’s villages attacked first. She looked up, there was no sky.

Toriel wandered around, before finding Kylan. They looked older, around a teenager, and was prodding a makeshift fire under a rock overhang. There were more red vines around them, pulsating from their soul. 

Kylan looked up at the empty sky. “Why did you have me come here?” They’re voice was deeper, but recognizable. “What was your purpose?” Kylan waited. “I see…” They replied to nothing, before prodding at the fire. 

They sighed, grabbing the spear next to them. They took out a knife from their pocket, and began carving. Toriel approached, and saw Kylan carving a young Toriel, before putting the spear back down and grabbing their legs.

“Why can’t I see her.” Kylan asked to no one. “You say I cannot… but.” 

Toriel heard no response, all she saw was the wind pick up around Kylan’s hair, blowing it out of their face, showing their red eyes.

“I’m sorry.” They said to the wind. “I shouldn’t have questioned you.” 

Toriel watched as the vines around their heart grew, wrapping themselves around Kylan’s neck. 

She was thrown away again.

Toriel hit a soft surface. Getting up, she realized it was a tent. 

She recognized this camp. It was a much smaller, cleaner version of the anti-monster camp. 

Toriel saw a slightly younger Lady Mirren, completely darkened, who was speaking in words and whispers she didn’t understand. 

Turning, Toriel saw Kylan wandering in. 

They were very covered in red vines. Kylan approached Lady Mirren, and asked if they could speak to her. 

The vines around Kylan moved, and puppeted Kylan’s arm up, in a greeting manner.

Mirren and Kylan walked into a small tent, and shook hands. 

As soon as Kylan touched Lady Mirren, she came into color. Her pale skin suddenly came into view. 

Soon after, her soul started glowing in her chest, and many purple vines became visible around her body. 

“So.” Lady Mirren said, “Who are you, and why are you here?” 

“I…” Kylan spoke in a raspy, empty voice. “I was sent here.” 

“Sent?” 

Kylan looked directly into Lady Mirren’s purple eyes. “You know by who.”

Mirren gasped, as the vines from her soul grew farther around her. “So you have come to join the cause?”

Kylan looked at the floor, a large shadow hanging over their face. “I have to.” 

Toriel was immediately thrown threw the same swirling tunnel, and was tossed back into the room with the golden flowers, where Kylan still stood, covered completely in red, pulsating, glowing vines.

Toriel approached. 

“You poor thing…” She heard Kylan let loose a sob. She stepped closer. “What can I do to help you?” Kylan’s breath shuddered. Toriel paused, tears running down her face. “What...can I do to  **save** you?”

Kylan’s head turned to the empty sky.

Finally, they turned around. 

The vines were exploding out of their soul, you could barely tell it was a heart shape anymore. A large black shadow covered their face. They took deep, shuddering breaths.

“You can’t save me.” they said, their voice incredibly rasp, and sad. They took a deep breath. “But don’t worry.” They smiled, tears running down their skin. “Maybe...you can  **save** someone else.” 

Toriel was thrown into the swirling tunnel, before waking up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the final chapter later today or tomorrow, depending on feedback.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Act four)  
> War

The memory of her dream fuzzy, Toriel stood atop the mountain’s edge, gazing at the human lines setting up camps and preparing for the coming battle. 

Asgore, Rudy, Ideset and Gerson stood beside her, watching filled with anxiety. 

Rudy took a deep breath. “Do you really think everything is gonna be alright?” 

Asgore put his arm around him. “Although we have things to fear, I believe this can end peacefully.”

Toriel felt the wind on her ears and headdress “I hope so.” 

Asgore put his arm around her as well. It was warm. 

Ideset gazed down. “Either we send the human’s running, or beat them up so much they don’t mess with us.”

“Heh.” Gerson laughed. “In the best case scenario.” 

“Best case scenario…” Asgore said, “Is no dust or blood is spilled.”

Ideset nodded. “I hope your scenario comes true Azzy.” 

Toriel took a long, and staggering breath. “We could die.”

Ideset scoffed. “I’m not scared of death.” She said “Not if I die defending my friends and family.” 

“I am.” Rudy said, leaning into Asgore’s embrace. “I always wanted to go peacefully in a bed, with my daughter by my side.” 

“Than…” Asgore said. “That is what we fight for.” He looked around “I know I’m fighting for all of you.”

“I’m fighting for justice.” Gerson said, raising his hammer. “No one declares war on us and goes unscathed.” They all looked at the turtle. “But I’m also fighting for all of you.” 

They all looked out at the sunrise, Toriel’s castle and mountains in the distance. 

“I could watch this…” Asgore said, “...for hours.” 

Rudy carefully wriggled out of Asgore’s embrace. “We sadly don’t have hours.” 

Rudy was the first to leave the mountain. 

“I agree.” Ideset said. “I have troops to brief.” She cheerily waved goodbye. 

Ideset was the second to leave the mountain.

Gerson nodded. “I want to stay, but I also have things to do…” He laughed. “The Atlantian Queen asked me a favor.” 

Gerson was the third to leave the mountain. 

It was just Toriel and Asgore left. 

They looked at each other. 

Tears flowed down Asgore’s face before he laughed and wiped them away.

“Heh...I’m such a crybaby.”

“We are at war.” She said. “I cannot blame you.” 

“Crybabies don’t win wars.” He said. “I wish this could have never happened.”

“I would give my entire kingdom…. Just for some peace…”

Asgore took a deep breath. “...Let’s go.”

They walked down the mountain, hand in hand.

The battle began with fire. 

The humans were using their explosives for their benefit, and although many monsters held up shields, it didn’t help much. 

Even from the back line you could hear the lines of destruction Lascmor was creating, her sister riding on her shoulders.

The boss monsters were in the middle, and they were drawing the most attacks, as well as making the most damage against the humans. 

Purple web spread across the battlefeild, trapping monsters in place while they waited to die.

There was an orange blur running through, stabbing monsters whenever it stopped for a second. 

There were monsters and human’s alike flying into the sky, either from being thrown or being affected by blue magic. 

Toriel was fending off the human’s weaker soldiers, watching Asgore and Rudy fight back to back in the distance. Usually when she set them on fire they ran away pretty quickly. 

A page approached her. “PRINCESS!” they yelled, getting close.  “There is news!” 

“What?” she shot fire towards someone’s sword, melting it on impact. 

“It seems the humans have a master healer.” the page took deep breaths. “Whatever human is in their vicinity gets healed immediately.” 

“Well that’s not good.” She said, “thank you for the heads up.” Toriel grabbed a human by the arm, flipping them in the air, setting their arm on fire in the process. 

Tens of humans were bashing towards her. She spun, making a circle of fire around her. The humans stopped at the line of fire, and before taking their turn, they ran away. 

“Pussies.” she whispered. For humans who wanted to kill all monsters, they sure avoided her. 

She spread the circle of fire, trying to avoid her monster brethren. Toriel raised her arms, raising the fire into a pillar, and shooting it everywhere. It took a lot of her stamina, but it was worth it. 

She saw a few burnt human corpses. Those who were alive grabbed the dead’s souls. 

Toriel looked around. Hundreds of monsters were dying. The ground was covered in dust spreading everywhere, with the occasional blood splatter. 

Toriel suddenly heard a terribly cry of pain.

Of course, the battlefield was full of them, but this one stuck out between the others.

She turned towards the noise, and saw Asgore approaching, tears streaming down his face.

Toriel has seen Asgore cry what was probably hundreds of times. He cried over the smallest of things, burnt pie, cute animals, minor jeering. But Toriel had never seen his tears be so real, so genuine. Crocodile tears ran down his face, wetting his beard, and falling into his hands, holding Rudy’s dust.

Toriel gasped, tears flowing down her own face, before turning angrily to the nearest humans. 

She let out a beam of pure fire, burning all the human soldiers in its path. 

Most of them died. 

Those who survived health was suddenly healed without them eating.

“Great” She growled. “The healer.” 

Toriel checked the area magically, and saw the center of the healing circle. She bolted towards it, seeing a magician clothed in green robes surrounded by a circle of soldiers. Their hands were clasped together like a prayer, and their brown hair was flying everywhere while their green magic flew in sparkles around them. Toriel knew that if she attacked their soldiers, they’d be healed. She needed to one hit them. 

Toriel turned seeing Asgore had followed her, wiping his tears. 

“We need to one-hit them.” She said. “Can you help?”

Asgore nodded, more tears streaming down as he summoned his large trident. “For Rudy.”

Toriel and Asgore lunged at the same guard, Asgore stabbing him and Toriel setting him alight, even the healing magic couldn’t help them then, they fell over.

Mindlessly the mage of healing grabbed their soul, completely emotionlessly. 

Asgore and Toriel quickly killed off the soldiers, the healer quietly taking their souls. 

Asgore grabbed the mage by the scruff, holding them up.

Their eyes looked up, empty of emotion. Asgore threw them to the side, knocking them out. 

The healing circle faded. Suddenly Toriel felt sluggish. Looking around, there was a blue circle all around the area. 

A mage, clothed in cyan, approached quickly, their speed normal.

Toriel, slowly, spread fire all around her, it wasn’t fast enough though. 

The mage approached quickly, taking out a knife, before looking directly at Toriel. They lowered their knife, and ran, grabbing the green mage and throwing them over their shoulder. 

As they left, time returned to normal, and Toriel sighed. 

Her and Asgore continued fighting. 

No one could run fast enough to grab a human soul, they were always taken by someone else before they could, even if no one else was in the area, one appeared. 

The casualties were much greater on the monster side.

Dust was flying everywhere, It was like a sandstorm, it was almost hard to see at times. 

Toriel, Asgore, and Gerson were holding back a group of humans, and finally knocked them out, before a page arrived, with mortal injuries. 

“Majesties…” They said, breathing heavily, “I have terrible news.”

“What is it?” Toriel said, building a wall of Fire around them for protection. 

The page had tears flowing down. “All of them… All of them gone..”

“All of who?” Gerson demanded.

“The nobles, the boss monsters.” The page sniffled. “They let out a huge attack, an explosion, all of them were in one place.” 

Asgore took a deep breath “Who”

Ognya’s king, the rulers of Monsutariri, the monarch of Lezaraeur, Ollthair’s Queen’s…” Toriel moaned. “...The rulers of Saoiren… and every Lord and Lady I can name.”

Asgore’s eyes started pouring. “Does that mean???”

The page shuddered. “Lord Prospit, Lady Derse and Lady Ideset… are among the dead.”

Asgore’s face was covered in water. He wiped his eyes with one arm, continuing to hold his trident in another. 

Then something changed.

Toriel saw an emotion, witch she realized she’d never seen from Asgore before.

Anger. 

As soon as Toriel’s fire barrier dissipated, Asgore spun his trident silently, sending a large wave of white fire everywhere, hitting, and killing, every human in sight. 

Toriel looked at him silently, scared, before turning to the page.

“Are...Are their any boss monsters left?” 

The page shook their head. “No majesty.” They said. “You’re the last ones.” 

Toriel moaned.

Everything froze for a moment. In the middle of the battle, between the dead bodies and the dust, she saw Kylan, standing, covered in dust and blood. 

Kylan saw her too. 

Her eyes flashed with Determination.

She dashed at them.

Kylan saw her coming, and blocked with their shield. Toriel grabbed it, using it to drag Kylan across the battleground. Kylan suddenly let go, and she leaped at them again, grabbing their legs and throwing them over her shoulders. 

She ran to a slightly deserted area, and put them down.

“Kylan!” She cried. “Please!” 

Kylan took deep breaths, than lunged at her. 

Toriel dodged, and Kylan slid into across the dirt. They turned quickly, waiting. 

Toriel remembered it was her turn and regretfully shot fire, which went right around them, not harming them at all. 

“Please...stop…”

Kylan’s body lurched, and in desperation Toriel grabbed a fallen soldier’s sword, blocking Kylan’s with it. 

Their face was completely emotionless.

Kylan shoved Toriel’s body straight against some rocks, and she dropped her sword. 

Kylan held their sword directly at her chest, their face, completely covered in shadow.

Toriel took a staggering breath. “Why…” She said. “Why are you doing this?”

She saw Kylan’s sword arm shaking. She saw tears flowing down their face, before the shadow over their face slowly vanished. 

Toriel saw their bright red eyes. Scared, terrified, and so incredibly sad. Toriel could see the fight in their eyes. 

“I didn’t know what else to do…” They said, Their voice was blubbering from crying. “Before I knew it I….I….” Kylan froze.

“...Kylan?” 

All the emotion from Kylan’s face faded, and before Toriel’s very eyes, their pupils expanded. Their eyes became completely black.

“Ţ̵h̴̨e̢͡ ̵̛a̡̨n̴̵ģel̕,̛...”

Toriel stammered. “W-What?”

“..the ͟o͘n͞e͜ ͏̶w͏͞h͟o͞ ͝h̕͏̶a̕͏s s̢̨eę̴̕n ͟͠t̷h҉͠e͜ ͡͠s̛u͟͜rf͜a͘͜͡c͞͏e͜…” Kylan led out a sob, “̶̴s̶͞h҉a̧l̡l r̷͝e͡t͝͠urn͟.̵͢” They raised their sword arm shakingly. “ ̨̡An̸̢͡d̵ ̧̕t̸͝he ̸̨͡u̕͢n̷͢͡de̴r̴͜g̸̴͘r̸̨o͢u͏n̸̡d̛... ̷wi̶͠l̸͜͠l̷͘ go̴͝ ̷͠e̸͜m͠pt̸̛y̸҉.” Kylan swung their sword…

...and missed.

Toriel had tears on her face, staring at Kylan.

“T̡he ̛game̶ ҉mu͠st̴ b͝e pla̷y̡ed͏” Kylan grabbed their head, dropping their sword, and getting on their knees. 

“Run.” They said. “Please.” 

Toriel ran.

She was fighting alongside Gerson when the humans started running away. 

“Are they retreating?” Gerson asked. 

They soon found out they weren’t.

All the humans stood, on an inclined cliff, staring down at what was left of the monster race. Around a quarter was left, maybe less. 

Seven, multi colored magicians, stood at the front, led by Kylan and Lady Mirren. 

Lady Mirren smiled, a great magic was emanating out of her staff. 

She swung, sending magic everywhere.

And the monsters,

Were sealed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter boys! Hope you enjoyed! Pls comment of send me an ask via tumblr to let me know any questions or just let me know you liked it!


End file.
